Aya's Awakening
by basketcases02
Summary: Aya has been awake for several months, and her brother is not how she remembers him. Ran is fighting against his feelings for his sister. Ken hopes that Ran will notice him. Yaoi and Incest.RanAya RanKen [Complete]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, **_INCEST, _**and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: This fic is very dark and it is my first stab at a true drama in this fandom. Please let me know what you think of the first chapter, but please don't flame me for the incestuous content. I warned you several times.

* * *

Aya's Awakening

Aya stood on the staircase as she watched Ran raise his katana above his head. His chest muscles flexed and strained as he lowered it and raised it again. It had been three months since she had woken up from her coma. She was still adjusting to all the things that had changed. Not only did she have school to worry about, but she also had a lot to catch up on with entertainment and technology. But of all the changes, the most shocking was her brother. He was no longer the sweet boy she had looked up to; he was now a man. She had woken up to a stranger. Ran used to be small and slender, but now as she looked at him with his shirt off, she noticed his strong jaw, muscular chest, and powerful legs. He was the kind of man who could make girls swoon.

His physical appearance wasn't the only thing that had changed. His sweet, loving personality was gone. Ran used to be shy, sensitive, and loving, but now the man who called himself _Aya_ was cold, distant, and cruel. He had become an assassin to get his revenge on the man who had killed their parents. She thought he would quit after she woke, but it seemed that Ran was needed, and that now he had a taste for blood. He had agreed to stay only if she could live with them. Manx had agreed to the conditions only because Aya already knew about their organization. This was due to a Schwarz member named Schuldig who told her constantly while she was in a coma what her brother was. She had never seen the man; all she knew was that he was a telepath. Schwarz kidnapped her for some strange ritual that would give them their youth. Sometimes she wished they would have succeeded.

She didn't mind living with Weiss but she had to admit she was curious when Manx came around what went on in their lives as assassins. She wasn't allowed to know about the missions. The only part of the business she was allowed to be a part of was the flower shop which she despised. Just like Youji, she hated the damn flower shop, but at least it gave her something to talk about with him. He was a lot older than her so they didn't have much in common. Youji only seemed interested in women who were easy and over eighteen, and she didn't exactly fit the bill since she was still mentally sixteen and never even had her first kiss.

Omi was one of the most interesting characters Aya had ever meet. It was hard for her to see him as an assassin. He was cute, bubbly, smart, and nice. He went to school with her and helped her with her homework. But one thing she didn't like about him was how fake he was and how he was kind of a know it all.

Ken was her favorite of Ran's teammates. There was nothing fake about his kindness. He seemed the most down to earth, and she never had to play guessing games to figure out how he was feeling. She liked him mostly because he was the only one who went out of his way to make her a part of his life. She enjoyed helping him coach his soccer team of fourth graders. Never could she picture Ken killing anyone; he seemed too well adjusted. But she knew he, just like the rest of them, had personal demons.

"Aya," Ran's voice broke her thoughts. She looked up and smiled lovingly at her brother.

"I just came down to let you know dinner's ready."

"Did you make it?"

"Yes, don't worry it's edible. I learned my lesson the last time I let Ken help me with the cooking."

"Good." Ran put down his sword and approached her with sweat dripping down his pale chest. "I should take a shower. Start without me."

"We can wait."

"No, it's ok, go ahead; I'll be out of the shower soon." Aya shrugged her shoulders as she went up the stairs alone to face three starving boys.

"Man, I'm starving. This food smells great." Ken grinned at her as he patted the empty seat next to him.

"Well, go ahead and dig in. Ran said we could start without him." Aya smiled back as she sat down next to Ken.

"Good, because it's getting late," Youji mumbled as he began eating. Aya felt guilty. She had never meant for any of them to feel like they had to stay home for dinner on account of her. Dinner was just something her family used to share together and often she found herself preparing the food. It was just another silly habit she had.

"So, Aya, how did you do on your English language test?" Omi asked.

"Oh, um, I got an A. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem, that class was hard when I took it last year." Aya could tell Omi was lying; she doubted Omi ever took a class that was hard. After all he was top of his class and he could go to any college he wanted to next year. She, on the other hand, was ranked in the middle of her junior class. She sighed, wondering what was taking her brother so long in the shower.

* * *

Ran shook in the shower trying to calm himself. He turned the cold knob. It was sick to get turned on by his sister watching him while he worked out. He was sick, he was twisted, but the way she twirled one of her long black braids around her finger as she stared at him with praising eyes was too much. He never used to have these feelings for her. Sure, they had been close, but once she went into a coma she was his sole focus in life. He slowly stopped seeing her as his sister, but more as the girl in the hospital. He had changed; he was no longer Ran. Tears rolled down his eyes as he tried to will his attraction away. She would never know the pain she caused him. He breathed in and out fighting himself until he finally calmed down. Quickly he ran the wash rag over his body avoiding any sensitive parts and then rinsed off. He stepped out of the shower and stared in the mirror. 

"I'm a monster." He whispered to the red haired man with violet eyes that stared back at him. Sometimes he didn't even recognize himself. He breathed trying to brush the guilt away as he toweled himself off. He knew Aya was hurt by his changes and how distant he was to her now, but she would be thankful if she knew the real reason he pushed her away. He knew if he even opened up a little she would see his burning lust for her. She was so beautiful with her pale skin, long legs, perky breasts, nice smile, sparkling eyes, and long black hair. "Time to go," he mumbled to his reflection as he slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a plain white shirt. He walked down the stairs to see Youji walking out the door and Omi washing his dish muttering something about homework as he walked down the stairs. Ken and Aya were still eating.

"I just don't think Hiro has the passion that Shin does. I think Hiro is only playing soccer because his parents want him to." Ran glared at Ken as he sat down. Ken had a mouth that just never seemed to stop.

"I think his mom makes him play just so she can flirt with you." Aya giggled as Ken turned red. "Hi, Ran, if the food is cold, I can warm it up for you."

"No it's fine."

"You know, Ken, I think all Hiro needs is a little confidence." Aya looked thoughtfully as she rested her elbow on the table. "Maybe if you give him a little more power he might come out of his shell. I think he could make a good goalie."

"You know, you may be right. I think we should try it." Ran continued to glare at Ken. If he hadn't hated the man before, he sure did now. He hated how well Ken and Aya got along. They hung out all the time talking about soccer. Aya had never once shown an interest in soccer before the coma, but now she couldn't stop talking about it. Out of everyone in the house she could have bonded with, it had to be the person he liked the least. He had been expecting Omi and Aya to hit it off right away, but that was not the case. They didn't really seem to like each other. Sure they talked and smiled at each other, but there was something fake about it.

"Ran, you should come to our first game this Saturday. I think the team is going to do really well." Aya smiled up at him with a pleading eyes.

"Sure," Ran said in a monotone voice. He didn't want her to think he really wanted to go because he didn't really. He didn't want to see Ken and Aya working together and having fun. Fun was something he could no longer have with her. He had forgotten how to have fun.

"Glad to hear you're coming." Ken gave a small but sad smile. Ran wished Aya could see the other side of Ken. Sure Ken was the most normal outside the missions but he was the least during missions. Ken was a completely different person when it came to killing. He was angry and crazy, enjoying the feel of blood when he put his claws into someone's chest. But Aya only saw the normal side of Ken., and she looked up to him without really knowing.

* * *

Aya walked into her room and laid down on her bed letting out a sigh of relief. She looked around her room that had once been Omi's but he had moved into Ken's room when she had moved in. Ken and Omi hadn't seemed to mind the arrangement, but she had felt bad making the two of them share. She was still trying to get used to it all. What seemed like a few years ago to Ran seemed like only a few months ago to her. Tears threatened to escape from her eyes as she remembered her old room, brother, and loving parents. She of course didn't voice her feelings with any of Weiss. She didn't want to worry any of them with her problems. For the first time in her life she felt truly alone. She hadn't made many friends. All the girls seemed to like her but only because she was living with the four hottest florists in Tokyo. 

They were constantly asking her questions like _How big is Youji, is Omi really as sweet as he looks, does Ken wear boxers or briefs, Does Ran have a girlfriend?_ At first she responded by saying she didn't know. But after they kept hounding her she started having fun answering their ridicules questions. She told them Youji was twelve inches long, Omi watched porn all the time, Ken went commando, and Ran had a girlfriend in Spain. She smiled remembering their eyes bugging out when she told them of Youji's size. Of course none of it was true; she didn't really know all the answers. She did however know that Ken didn't go commando he wore boxers. She did the laundry and chores since the others had two jobs. She didn't mind cleaning because it used to relax her when she was younger.

It was fun teasing the girls, but she didn't feel close to any of them. They all thought it was weird that she had been in a coma for two years. She did have one friend Sakura, who had saved her life. They had become instantly close after she woke up, but Sakura had gotten a scholarship to a private school far away for track. They still wrote to each other and every letter she got from Sakura made her feel good. She had trouble seeing the shy girl being attracted to her brother, but it had only been a school girl crush that quickly faded. Sakura was now happily dating a boy from her school. She was happy to know Sakura was doing so well she only wished that she too cold move on with her life. Unlike Sakura, she had to adjust to a new family and didn't have time to think about boyfriends.

* * *

Once in his room Ken stripped off his clothes and threw them on the floor by his bed. Quickly he reached down to pick them up and threw them into the hamper. He hated having to be clean, but if he wasn't, he'd have Omi bitching at him. He looked over to Omi's side of the room: it was meticulous nothing on top of his dresser and the bed was made. Then he looked to his own side: his sheets were twisted on the middle of his bed, and there were piles of crap on his dresser. 

At first he thought it would be fun sharing a room with Omi, but he soon discovered he was wrong. Omi was anal and sharing a room was ripping their friendship apart. No, it wasn't just sharing a room, it was also Aya. He knew why Omi and Aya didn't get along. It was because Omi was jealous. He was afraid that their friendship was lost. Ken had been spending a lot of time with her but it was because he felt sorry for her. Aya, no, Ran, had been cold to her. He had thought Ran would change once his sister woke up, but he hadn't. Ken wanted to know what the real Ran was like. It seemed he'd never get that chance. Ran was beautiful and yet so untouchable.

He was highly attracted to him. He didn't know why; normally that kind of a personality would turn him off no matter how good looking the guy was. But Ran was different; Ken knew he wasn't always so cold and Ken wanted to see the other side. He wanted to claw his way through the ice, but Ran wouldn't even look twice at him. Ran flat out ignored him. Ran would at least acknowledge Youji and Omi even if it wasn't in a positive way.

He crawled under the covers trailing his hand down his chest as he thought of Ran's perfect body. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Ran's hand trailing over his nipples and tracing his muscles. He felt himself getting excited picturing the redhead above him.

"Oh, Aya." He called out softly as he moved his hand past his stomach. "Yeah, just like that. Mmmn, Aya."

"Better not let Ran hear you say that. He'd kill you. No one touches his little sister." Ken's eyes snapped open to find Omi standing at the foot of his bed just staring at him.

"Oh, hi, Omi. You know which Aya I was fantasizing about. I'm still trying to adjust to calling him Ran."

"Well it wouldn't surprise me. You two spend all your free time together." Omi looked bitterly at him as he crossed his arms.

"Omi, can't you see I'm busy."

"Fine, go ahead and jack off thinking about a man who will never return your feelings. He's not gay, you know."

"Yeah, but I can pretend, can't I?" Omi had known for a long time that Ken was attracted to Ran. Omi didn't seem to mind the fact that he was gay. Youji on the other hand had no idea of his sexual preferences. He was afraid when Kase came around Youji and Ran might figure out that they were more than just friends. Luckily the only one who noticed was Omi.

"Ken, you okay?" Omi was still standing at the end of his bed.

"Uh, yeah, just spaced out." Ken pulled his hands out from under his covers.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you, carry on." Omi grinned as he went to his own side of the room and began undressing. "Want me to give you a show?" Omi smirked as he slowly began sliding off his pants looking at him sexily.

"Ha ha ha," Ken laughed throwing a pillow at the blonde.

"Come on, Ken, how can you resist this young slender body."

"Go to bed, Omi."

"Fine." Omi threw his pillow back on his bed and put on his pajamas. "Good night, Ken." Omi turned off the lights.

"Good night, Omi."

"Ken, do you remember when we used to sleep in my bed when I was having trouble sleeping? Do you remember how you used to hold me when I had nightmares?"

"Yeah, you don't have nightmares anymore."

"No, I don't." The room fell silent and Ken felt relieved when he heard Omi's heavy breathing signal that he was asleep.

* * *

Ran tapped on the door and waited. "Come in, it's open." His sister's feminine voice rang out from the other side. He opened the door and walked in to see his sister sprawled out on her bed wearing a sort silk white nighty and writing in her diary. 

"Oh, Ran, I thought you were Ken." Aya looked up at him with surprise.

"Ken?" Aya clenched his teeth at the thought of Ken coming in to see his sister in her state of undress. "Does Ken visit you every night?"

"Well, he usually comes in to tell me _good night_." Aya closed her journal.

"Really."

"Yeah, then we make out for awhile and he tells me if I really love him, I would let him sleep with me." Aya laughed mischievously at him as she sat up on her bed.

"Ok, I got the point." Ran attempted to smile at her.

"You know, you don't have to always protect me, older brother. I can take care of myself. Plus, I don't think you have to worry about Ken, Omi, or Youji around me."

"Yeah," Ran said half heartedly. If Aya only knew who she really had to protect herself around. She would be sick if she knew what he was thinking, and how she made him feel.

"So, did you need something or did you come to tuck me in?" She grinned at him and looked up at him like a little kid. He closed his eyes trying not to read more into her words.

"I just came to tell you that I need you to work for me tomorrow after you get done with school. Omi and I have something we need to investigate."

"Oh, okay." Her face fell.

"Good night, Aya." He stepped a bit closer to the bed. Surely he could give her a hug goodnight without getting excited. He drew up awkwardly unsure of what to do, but as soon as he reached the bed Aya jumped up and hugged him.

"Good night, Ran. I love you." She whispered as she kissed him on the check and held him in a tight embrace. He could feel her soft breasts against his chest and found himself getting excited by her lavender smell. "Ran, I miss you so much; you never talk to me not like you used to. Don't worry, I don't judge you for the people you have killed or the things you have done." He felt her tears on his neck. She was crying for a man that didn't exist anymore. She was pleading for him to be her brother again but he could never be the same. There was too much blood on his hands.

"Aya, I'm so sorry." He mumbled as he stroked her long silky hair. "Please forgive me." He tilted her head up and leaned in and kissed her softly. He felt her surprise and struggle as her body went tense. He placed his hands behind her head and dragged her into a deeper kiss showing her his full passion as he pressed himself against her. She immediately pushed him away, panting and gasping for air.

"Ran? Why? Ran, you're not feeling well."

"No, I'm not well."

"Leave, I'll forget this ever happened."

"Aya, I'm sorry, this is why I can't be around you. This is how you make me feel." Ran tried to keep his cold composure.

"Leave, I don't want to hear it!" She glared at him intensely. There was nothing he could say to make up for what he had done. He had tainted her, he had spoiled her. Her first kiss should have been with someone she loved. He turned and left the room not looking back at her. He didn't want to see the hurt in her eyes.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

* * *

Aya's Awakening

"Ouch," Aya cried, as she pricked her finger on a thorn. She was thankful to be working in the flower shop; it kept her from having to think about what had happened the other night. She shuddered when she thought of her brother pressing himself to her while he kissed her passionately. The most disturbing part was that she had enjoyed it and she had kissed him back. She had only seen him once today, and she had simply smiled but didn't say hi. Aya had lied when she told him to forget about it and everything would go back to normal. The guilt wouldn't let the nauseous feeling in her stomach go away. She was sinful and dirty for enjoying the feel of him against her.

"Earth to Aya." Youji was standing in front of her. "You're bleeding, Aya, do you need me to get you a band-aid?"

"What?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Your finger-- it's bleeding. Are you feeling okay?"

"Um, yeah, don't worry, I'll go get my own band-aid." She smiled at him as she went to the back room and cleaned up the small cut. She looked at the blood that still flowed from her finger as she bandaged it. The reddish color reminded her of Ran's hair. He had been her first kiss. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she slammed her fist up against the wall. Her first kiss should have been innocent and with someone she loved. She wondered what Ran's sex life was like. Did he even have one? He had a girlfriend back in high school, but they had only gone out a few months. It seemed that Ran wasn't even interested in any girls except her. "Get yourself together," she whispered as she wiped away the tears. Ken would be back from doing deliveries soon and he would notice she was upset.

"All better now, or do you need me to give it a kiss?" Youji grinned at her as she came back into the room.

"I hate this job. Why couldn't Kriticker give you guys a more masculine job like an auto repair shop?"

"Because they like to make us suffer and question our sexual identity." Youji laughed as he tucked a flower behind her ear. Aya giggled as she watched Youji flip his wrist and dance around.

"Youji, can't you find something more productive to do." Aya looked up to see Ken standing in the doorway looking pissed off. She didn't know why, it wasn't like Youji didn't slack off everyday.

"Man, Ken, you're starting to sound like Ran. I almost forgot who I was working with." Aya flinched at the mention of her brother's name.

"Don't ever compare me to him. Not that Ran's bad or anything. He's a great person. I just don't want to be like him, that's all." Ken laughed nervously as he looked to her.

"I know my brother's the ice prince. So, you can say whatever you want about him, but please try to keep in mind that he wasn't always that cold." Her fake smile faded as she remembered how her brother used to be.

"I just can't see him ever not being a stick in the mud," Youji said, as she looked at him noticing he was trying hard to see Ran in a different light.

"Well, anyway, Aya, we have soccer practice tomorrow."

"I can't wait, Ken, I bet they'll all be pumped up for the game."

"Ugh, soccer! I'm going to go sweep the front."

"Youji, you've swept the front step five times today already." Ken scowled at him.

"Yeah, well it gets so dirty with everyone coming in and out of the door all the time." Ken just rolled his eyes and shooed Youji away. Aya sighed as she looked Ken up and down noticing his strong legs. He was a beautiful man; they were all good looking men. She had to wonder why it was none of them had girlfriends. Youji, was the only one out of their group who seemed to interact with the opposite sex. As far as she knew he was the only one with a sex life. She wished Ran would find a nice girl and fast. Why her? Why was she the one he wanted? There were many girls in the world and most would give their right eye to be with him. She shook her head; she had to stop thinking about Ran or she would never be able to act normal around him.

* * *

Ken laid on the couch watching a soccer game. Aya had already gone to bed and Youji had gone out as usual, so that left him alone. He hated being alone; he thrived off of being with people and having noise. It was when the house was silent that the demons came out. That's when he started to think too much and remember all the horrible things he had done. He was thankful when he heard the door swing open and Omi and Ran walked in. 

"Ken, you're still up," Omi gave him a slight smile.

"Did you find anything out?" he asked as he looked at them from the couch.

"Yes, but we'll discuss it tomorrow." Ran stared at him coldly.

"It's late. I guess I'll be in bed before your game is over. Try to be quiet when you go to bed." Omi yawned as he ascended the stairs. Ken leaned back, stretching his arms over his head, as he waited to hear Ran's footsteps following Omi's, but instead he felt an extra weight at the end of the couch. He looked over to see Ran sitting next to him staring at the screen with disinterest.

"Is there anything else on?" Ran asked looking bored.

"I don't know, but I guess the game's just a rerun so here," Ken threw him the remote, and not wanting to watch anything but soccer, Ken got up.

"Don't leave. We can finish watching this if you want." Ken's eyes widened at Ran's request. Did Ran have something to tell him about the mission?

"Is there something you want to tell me?" He sat back down trying to hide his excitement.

"No, just sit with me for awhile; I don't want to be alone." Ken gaped, he would have thought he would be the last person Ran would want to spend time with.

"Okay, I think I know what you mean. Sometimes it's hard to be alone. It gives you too much time to think," he stuttered as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"Yeah," Ran agreed. They sat there quietly for what seemed like hours. Ran didn't say anything more to him, but he didn't care. Ran had asked him to stay.

* * *

Ran woke up feeling stiff. There was someone cuddled in his arms. His eyes snapped open as he noticed he was still in the living room and Ken was the someone asleep under him. They must have both fallen asleep and somehow ended up in this position. He remembered asking Ken to stay up with him. He didn't want to be alone for fear his thoughts would have gone back to Aya. He moved slightly, but Ken only nuzzled closer to him sighing and murmuring things he didn't understand. He winced in disgust as he felt Ken's morning erection press up against him. 

"Mmm, Aya," Ken panted in his sleep. He looked as Ken's lips parted again.

"Oh, Aya, I want you." Ken pressed himself up against him. Ran's blood boiled at hearing another man call his sister's name with such passion. He shook with anger as Ken moaned his sister's name again. He couldn't control himself any longer as he slapped Ken hard and wrapped his hands around Ken's thick neck. Ken's eyes popped open in surprise and confusion.

"Don't you ever call my little sister's name like that again!" He hissed as he put more pressure around Ken's neck. He wanted to kill Ken.

"Ran," He choked. "Stop." His arms began flailing. Ken was strong, possibly stronger than him, but he had adrenaline and anger coursing through his body. "Ran." He felt a swift kick to his groin.

"Ouch." He cried as he crumpled up and rolled off of Ken.

"What the hell?" Ken spat as he tackled him.

"You were calling my sister's name." He rolled over on top of Ken fighting for dominance. He tried to ignore the sharp pain in his groin.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were, you were hard and calling her name." Ran was still shaking. Ken acted so sweet to his sister, but now he knew there was more to it.

"Get off me, Aya, or I'll make you sorry."

"You're the one who's going to be sorry and the name's _Ran_. How many times does it take you to learn something? You're so stupid, Ken." His eyes widened in realization. Ken had called him _Aya_. Ken was constantly calling him _Aya_. The others had adjusted to calling him Ran except for Ken. Ken was still hard and panting beneath him. The brunette man had stopped struggling as he spread out below him his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead as the big doe eyes stared up at Ran with lust. Ran knew that look well; it was the way he looked at Aya.

"Sorry." He could see there would be bruising around Ken's neck and cheek bone. "I guess you have a right to dream about her, but if you ever touch her, I will personally kill you." There was no soul behind his threat. He promptly removed himself from Ken. He would save the brunette the humiliation of letting him know that he knew of his attraction.

He ran up the stairs thankful it was too early in the morning for Aya or Omi to be up. He slammed the door behind him shaking. Since when was Ken attracted to him? Why was Ken attracted to him? It wasn't for his personality. Ken and he had nothing in common. Was Ken even gay? He thought of Kase; the two friends had been a little strange. He had followed them around and observed them, but he had mistaken their closeness as more of a family bond, but now he was sure they had been lovers. But still why would Ken like him? He had never once been kind to Ken, hell, he was flat out mean to Ken . He wasn't gay although being with a guy would be much healthier than being obsessed with his sweet little sister.

* * *

Ken walked up to his room quietly not wanting to wake Omi up. He was lucky to be alive. He wondered why Ran had stopped. He had such a strange look on his face. He had to wonder if Ran had realized which Aya he had been moaning for. No, he would have wiped the floor with him if he had known the truth. 

"Ken?" Omi stared at him when he walked into the room. Omi was standing in the middle of the room pulling up his boxers and getting dressed. "Oh, Ken, your neck-- it's all red. Ouch, that bruise on your cheek looks painful. Ken, what happened to you? What are you still doing up?" Omi spoke frantically as he ran over to him.

"Ran," Ken answered honestly as Omi ran his hands over his face and neck.

"What did you do to make him so angry?"

"I called his sister's name in my sleep. We both fell asleep in the couch and when I woke up he was on top of me strangling me."

"Oh, no, you were having a dream about him, only you were calling him _Aya_. You didn't tell him the truth, did you?" Omi looked at him with sad eyes as he leaned up against him.

"No, I didn't."

"Ken, you know I will always stand by your side. Even if the others won't accept you, I will. I will never be ashamed to be your friend." Ken grabbed Omi and pressed him up against him burying his face into Omi silky blonde locks. He could smell the sweet scent of Omi's shampoo. He loved Omi; he truly was his best friend.

"I love you, Omi."

"I love you too, Ken. I want to see you happy." Omi smiled up at him wiping a stray tear away. Omi tilted his head down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know I would do anything to make you happy." With that Omi turned around to finish getting dressed. Ken stared at Omi; not really sure what his friend meant by that comment.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

She had flinched when she saw the bruises on Ken's cheek and neck. He tried to hide the ones on his neck by wearing a turtleneck, but she saw them when he scratched at the blue and black marks. When she asked him what had happened, he said something about a mission but he had the bruises before they had gone out on their mission. She didn't know why Ken would lie to her. Now they were at the game with Ran sitting on the bleachers looking bored. She suspected Ran might be behind Ken's bruises, but neither were acting mad with the other. Actually, Ran had been acting a little nicer to Ken--not much, but at least he wouldn't glare at Ken as though he were the stupidest man alive.

"Come on, Hiro, I know you can do it," Ken yelled, smiling proudly at the boy Aya smiled as she watched Hiro block the ball. Ken and she had trained the kids hard that week and it was paying off. They were so far ahead of the other teem there was no way they could catch up. She would really miss the kids but she couldn't stay. Ran was slowly slipping away, and it was because of her. She had it all planed out; she would study abroad and visit them on holidays. Maybe by the time she came back, Ran would find someone new. Now all she had to do was ask Ran if he would pay for it. Hopefully he would jump on the chance to get her out of his life.

"We won!" the kids screamed as they came running at her.

"Yeah, we sure did. I guess that means that Ken will be buying you all ice cream." Aya hugged them as they surrounded her.

"Ice cream it is." Ken said as he herded the mothers and kids together. It was a tradition that after the games they would all go out for ice cream. Aya looked up at her brother who was slowly making his way towards them. Now would be the perfect time to talk to him. Youji and Omi would still be working at the flower shop.

"Ken, I don't think Ran and I will be going. Sorry, guys, I'll celebrate with you later." Ken just nodded at her as she turned to go get Ran.

"Aren't you going out for ice cream?" Ran asked as she meet him halfway.

"No, I'm going home with you. We need to talk."

"Okay," Ran bit his lower lip as he jingled the keys in his pocket.

The car ride home had been silent. They walked through the shop briefly saying hello to Youji and Omi as they made their way into the house. Aya could feel her stomach turning; she wasn't sure how Ran would react to her request.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, um."

"Um, what, I don't have all day."

"Um, I think I should study abroad. I don't think I should stay here, but I'll need you to help me financially. I know you have a lot of money saved up so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Why do you want to leave?" Aya flinched at his cold tone.

"I think you know why." Her voice came out more harshly than she had expected.

"No!"

"What? I thought you would want me to leave."

"No, and that's final."

"But I want to go, and you can't keep me here."

"I lost you once Aya, and I'm not gong to lose you again." Ran's voice raised as he stepped closer to her. Her heart raced as she looked into his violent eyes. She saw pain there too.

"Ran?"

"Don't leave me again, Aya. I would die if you left me; you're what I live for." She looked with surprise as his cold face cracked and the corners of his mouth dropped as his eyes began to water. No, she didn't want to cause him more pain; she had only meant to make things easier on him.

"Don't worry, Ran, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She stepped closer to him wiping the tears away from the corners of his eyes. He was so beautiful like this. He was human. She leaned up running her fingers over his lips remembering his lips pressed to hers. She flushed at the thought of it.

"Aya," he whispered, as he leaned in and before she knew it their lips were pressed together. She couldn't stop and she was frightened to realize she didn't want to. She wanted to make Ran smile and laugh again. She felt his hands sliding up and down her back but she didn't push them away. She wanted his hands on her, and she felt a warmth spreading through her body as she trailed her hand up under his shirt feeling the finely defined muscles that he worked hard to maintain. His hand moved to her chest. She panted as he felt her out over her clothes. It was too much too fast. Things were moving too fast; she couldn't think. Ran backed her up against the wall grinding their hips together.

"I want you so much, Aya. Please."

"Stop! We can't do this, Ran; it's wrong." She moaned as she continued to kiss him. Ran immediately stopped grinding up against her.

"Don't say that, Aya." He leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"We can't; it's wrong. You're my brother, and I'm your sister." She pulled her hands away from his chest, finally snapping out of her haze.

"I gave up my morals the day you went into a coma. I'm already a killer what's one more sin," he whispered as he traced her lips with his fingers.

"I'm not. I'm not a killer. Do you want to send me to hell with you? Is that what you want Ran?" Tears fell from her eyes she didn't even know what she was saying. She had to get out of there. If anything else happened she didn't know if she would be able to stop it.

"Aya, I'm sorry, I'm so messed up." Once again she felt his tears on her shoulder. "Please, just don't leave me. I won't let this happen again."

"I won't leave you, but I do think I need to get out for a little while. I don't think it is wise for us to be alone right now. I think I'll meet up with Ken at the ice cream shop. I'll walk; it's only a couple of blocks away."

"Good idea." Ran was shaking and she could feel his need pressed against her. She was the one who made him this way.

"I'll be back in a little while; don't worry I'm not going to run away. I love you Ran, no matter what happens." She pushed him away and straightened out her clothing as she rushed out the door leaving Ran alone to take care of his need. She blushed when she thought of Ran thinking of her while he pleasured himself. She remembered before the coma catching him touching himself. He was laid out on his bed completely naked and touching himself while moaning Hitsumi's name. Hitsumi, was a popular girl at their school who every guy lusted after. She had come home early that day, usually she stayed after on Thursday for cleaning duty. But that day she had switched days with a girl who couldn't do it later in the week due to family problems. So, she had come home and heard Ran moaning. She thought he was hurt but when she opened the door she found her brother seeking his release. She had screamed and Ran had yelled at her while he quickly dived under the covers. After she had gotten over the shock she started teasing him relentlessly about Hitsumi. But now she was the girl who made him feel that way.

"Hush." Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her as she walked by an alleyway. "If you value your life you won't fight us." Her eyes widened as she recognized the nasal voice. "Yes, that's right it's me, my twisted little one. Don't worry, we're not going to kill you now. I heard every little thought about your freaky older brother. You sure have changed haven't you, Aya?" She could feel his breath on her neck. She twisted around wanting to see her tormenter. But she didn't get the chance as a piece of cloth was tied around her eyes.

* * *

He was still shaking as he leaned up against the wall. He almost had her; he was so close to being able to hold her in his arms. She had let him kiss her and feel her breasts. It was just as wonderful as he had imagined. Her breasts were soft and her mouth was even more delicious. She had made him feel everything at once: love, pain, lust, guilt, hatred, and pleasure. A few fumbled kisses he had shared with a girlfriend he had in high school were nothing compared to this.

He got up and went to the bathroom, stripping off his clothes as he stepped into the shower and turned on the cold water. He closed his eyes trying to wash her away. He needed to get her smell off of his body or he would be up all night. He stood in the shower for a long time resting his eyes as the cold water soothed him.

"Ran, are you okay?" He opened his eyes to see Ken staring at him oddly. "You've been in the shower for a really long time and where's Aya?"

"What? Isn't she with you?"

"No, she rode home with you right."

"Yes, but she went to meet up with you a while ago." Ran shut the shower off, his heart was racing. She had promised she wouldn't leave him, maybe she really did just want to be alone. She could have gone to the park and just hadn't come back yet.

"I haven't seen her." Ken's voice was panicked. "I'll go look for her."

"Hold on, Ken, she told me that she needed to be alone. She probably just went to the park. Let's give her another half hour before we panic."

"But what if something bad happened to her? She's your sister, don't you care," Ken shook him.

"Yes, but I just think she needs some time. We kind of had an argument."

"Oh," Ken backed away. "I see, I hope it wasn't too bad. Do you think she needs someone to talk to?"

"No, she'll be fine." He hoped, but he really didn't want Ken to talk to her. They heard the doorbell ring and Ken raced down the stairs, leaving him alone in the bathroom. He quickly got dressed and meet Ken to see if it was Aya. Ken was staring at a letter.

"Ran!" Ken looked at him with a frightening look on his face. He handed him the letter.

_Dear Weiss, it has been too long since we have seen each other. You most likely thought we were dead, but luckily we have survived just like cockroaches. You are probably curious why Schwarz would be writing Weiss. Actually I know you're wondering why, after all I have the power to read your thoughts. Just like I have the power to read Aya's thoughts. My, Ran, your little sister is beautiful all bound and gagged, but you don't need me to tell you that. Don't worry, your little sister's innocence will remain in tact or what's left of it, only if we get a hold of that disk you took on your last mission. You give us the disk and you'll get Aya back. You have two weeks to figure out how to get us the disk from Kriticker. After that you can say goodbye to your sister. _

Sincerely, your old friend Schuldig

"Oh, no." Ran felt as if someone had ripped his heart out. Once again he had lost Aya to Schwarz. Only this time she was awake to experience the true horrors of them.

"I'll kill them, I'll rip their hearts out," Ken howled as he headed out the door.

"Stop." He grabbed Ken's wrist in a tight grip. "We don't know where they are. Don't leave, you won't be able to find her." He was shaking as he tried to remain calm in front of Ken.

"But, Ran."

"We need to get a hold of Manx. If you really want to help, go get Omi. He'll know how to contact Manx."

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

Aya shivered; she was still blindfolded and all she could hear was a bunch of shuffling. She didn't know how much time had passed since she had been dragged out of a car and into a building and set down in a chair. She couldn't move, couldn't see, and couldn't talk. Once again she was in enemy hands, only this time she was awake. There was no way out, and she had no hope of escaping for she knew of their abilities. Suddenly the blindfold was snatched from her eyes. She was sitting in the middle of a living area. There was a tall man with black hair and glasses in front of her. Was this the man who could talk to her in her head? He didn't look how she expected; he seemed stiff.

"Hello, Aya. Now I'm going to remove your gag, but first there are the rules. We wont hurt you as long as you cooperate; we are just using you to get some information. You can't run away because all the doors have special codes that only we know. You will be free to go into the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and your own bedroom. Oh, and don't bother screaming; the walls are sound proof, and trying to fight us will only end in you getting hurt." The man she assumed was Schuldig moved his hand behind her head and removed the cloth from her mouth.

"Letter's been written and delivered."

"Good Schuldig." The man with glasses looked over to the door as it swung open. There stood one of the most attractive men she had seen. He had wild reddish hair that flowed down his shoulder and piercing green eyes. He was hot.

"I know all the girls tell me so; it's so hard being this attractive."

"Schuldig, that's enough. She's just a kid."

"Oh, come on, Crawford, don't be such a stick in the mud. If we're going to kidnap someone, we should at least torture them or mess with them mentally until they break down and cry." Schuldig winked at her and then laughed madly. So the man with glasses was Crawford-- the leader--the one who could see the future.

"That's right, maybe later on Crawford can look into his crystal ball and tell you if Ran and you ever have any web-toed babies."

"I don't know if Ran will live long enough to impregnate is adorable little sister." Crawford sneered at her as he threw back his head and laughed evilly.

"See, Aya, Crawford does have a sense of hummer." She glared at him trying hard not to feel scared. This was the man who had tormented her while she was in a coma. He hadn't said much to her, but when he had it was cruel.

"You know, Crawford, if she keeps thinking so much I'm going to go crazy. Oh, wait, I already am."

"Well, you know what they say, 'what makes the sane man insane makes the insane man sane.'" An adorable short boy with black hair and blue eyes said as he came in carrying a book bag.

"Good day, Nagi, Where have you been?"

"It's none of your business, Schuldig." Nagi glared at the redhead. This was Nagi the boy who could move objects with his mind. He seemed too cute and young to be a killer.

"I know, but don't let his looks deceive you." Schuldig grinned at Nagi.

"Stop looking at me," Nagi growled.

"Is that how all those men used to look at you Nagi?" He taunted as he tilted Nagi's head towards his.

"Schuldig, stop it, or do I need to lock you up." Crawford's eyes were flickering dangerously. Aya didn't understand what Schuldig had said, but she could tell that Nagi was really upset.

"I'm not Farfarello; I'm sorry Nagi. I won't ever mention your traumatic past as a male prostitute in front of company again."

"That's it." Nagi hissed as objects in the room began floating.

"Nagi, don't. I'll handle Schuldig. He's just a little pumped up from getting to do something bad again." Nagi just nodded and walked up the stars keeping a perfectly straight face not looking twice at her.

"Schuldig, how would you like me to drag up your past? Just stop harassing him, okay. I don't want him to tear down the whole building again. Remember, you need to be careful with him."

"I think you just care about him. That's why you're always protecting him."

"Schuldig!" Crawford warned him as he untied Aya's ropes. So, this was Schwarz, and they were just as crazy as Weiss told her they were.

* * *

"We need the disk, Manx; just give me the disk."

"Once you have the disk, where will you take it? He didn't leave you any instructions."

"They're Schwarz, they'll know when we have the disk," Ran snapped impatiently. "Just give me the disk, Manx."

"I can't; you don't understand what's on that disk."

"Nothing is more important than Aya."

"He's right, nothing is more important that Aya," Youji said from his place on the wall. They were all gathered in the mission room. Omi was by Ken who had been silent since Manx had arrived.

"I'm sorry, but Kriticker can not help you. What you guys do on your own is your business." With that Manx left up the stairs. Ran stared at the wall. There was nothing he could do; he couldn't help her. Tears formed at his eyes as he fought to keep his calm. He would try anything even if it meant his own death.

"You're not alone, Ran." Omi murmured from the couch.

"That's right; we will all help you any way we can." Ken spoke for the first time. "She's important to all of us."

"I can do research and try and locate them or the disk. We won't be able to get her back right now, but I promise we will get her back alive." Omi looked at him with large blue eyes. Omi was right, they couldn't just rush into this one because they were dealing with Schwarz. He wanted her back but he wanted her alive. "Don't worry I'll get right on it. Why don't you go lay down; there's nothing you can do tonight."

Ran sighed he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He went to his room and laid down. She was gone, and it was his fault he should have done more to protect her.

* * *

She had been at the Schwarz residence for two whole days. She still hadn't met the last member of Schwarz. She was curious as to what he would look like. Right now she would take anything to the boring silence she had been forced to endure. Schuldig, had been sent on a mission which left her alone with the two nonverbal members Crawford and Nagi. It wasn't like she really thought she would like Schuldig's presence, but she would take his cruel words to Crawford's condescending looks. She sat in the kitchen pushing around some eggs on her plate as Nagi stared at her from across the table.

"Nagi, right." Aya smiled at him. At this point she was tired of being the silent captive. He just continued to stare at her. "So, um, how old are you? What grade are you in?" Silence followed her questions and Aya was ready to scream. "I'm a junior, I'm sixteen, but really I guess I'm eighteen. Isn't that weird?"

"I'm fifteen, I'll be sixteen in a week. I'm a sophomore." Nagi's voice was soft and Aya smiled at him.

"Don't you get bored here? I mean you guys don't seem close."

"You should be careful what you talk about."

"What's wrong with making an observation? I was just stating the facts."

"You talk too much."

"Well, you and Crawford don't talk enough. You know being kidnapped shouldn't be this boring. I mean, I shouldn't be going out of my mind with boredom. Instead I should be out of my mind with fright." She brightened when a strange looking man with an eye patch and white hair came into the kitchen. He had scars all over his body but he was well built. This had to be Farfarello; it was about time someone new showed up. Maybe he would be more interesting than Nagi. He sat down and began scooping out some eggs.

"I see Crawford let you out, are you going to behave? Have you learned your lesson?" Nagi asked as he scooted away from his partner.

"I have. I'm sorry; it won't happen again." Farfarello's voice had an eerie ring to it.

"Hi, Farfarello, I'm Aya." She extended her hand. Farfarello looked at her oddly before extending his hand and touching her fingers. It seemed he didn't know how to shake someone's hand. She let him touch her fingers because he seemed festinated by them.

"You have pretty fingers."

"Thank you." She was starting to get a bit creped out.

"I wouldn't let him get too attached; he tends to just take what he wants. I wouldn't want for you to lose your fingers." Nagi pulled Farfarello's hand away from hers.

"I wouldn't cut them off. Does she still have the power to give us our youth?"

"We don't want eternal youth anymore. Don't you remember, we want something else now." Crawford had entered the kitchen, and Aya tensed. There was just something about Crawford that made her skin crawl.

"Don't worry he makes all of our skin crawl." Schuldig was leaning up against the door frame.

"I see you've taken care of business." Crawford gave Schuldig a creepy smile.

"Of course, would you expect any less from me?"

"You should have sent him on a more difficult mission," Nagi grumbled.

"Nice to know I was missed."

"Did you hurt God?" Farfarello looked at Schuldig hopefully.

"Of course, but I wish you could have come with me. It's just too bad Nagi had to go getting you in trouble."

"Schuldig!" Crawford and Nagi glared at him. Aya smiled slightly, finally something interesting.

_You know you shouldn't be so casual about all this, little Aya. Crawford will hurt you if we don't get what we want in two weeks. And I will be first in line to torture you. _Schuldig's voice sounded in her head. She shivered slightly when she looked into his green eyes. She could tell he meant it. They would seriously hurt her to get what they wanted. When she looked into his eyes she saw the power that was behind them.

* * *

It had been two days since Aya had been kidnapped and Ran hadn't slept, actually no one had slept. They had all been working hard trying to come up with a plan to save Aya. Ran could feel the life draining from his body as he walked into his room. He stared at the bed with dread as he pulled off his shirt.

"Ran?" Ken opened the door peeking in at him. "I just came to tell you I talked and interviewed all the people I thought might have seen her on her way to the ice cream shop. No one saw her. I'm so sorry, Ran." Ken looked tired and worried as he approached him.

"It's okay, we weren't expecting to find much."

"Ran, I really care about Aya. I love her, I know you think I just _wanted_ her but that's not how it is." Tears were running down Ken's cheeks. Ran hated seeing a grown man like Ken crying.

"I know Ken. I know you miss her. I'm not angry with you anymore." He ran his hand over Ken's bruised cheek. He had caused him that bruise when he thought Ken was attracted to his sister. "I'm so sorry Ken." He wiped the tears out of Ken's eyes.

"For what?" Ken looked at him with wide questioning eyes.

"For hurting you. You didn't deserve to be hurt for the way you feel. You were sleeping and I know you would never do anything to hurt Aya. I wish I could say the same. If I hadn't upset her, she wouldn't have left and she would still be here." Ran choked back the tears as he watched them flow freely from Ken's eyes. He wished he could be like Ken. He wished he could cry, laugh, and be angry. He buried his face in his hands, shaking.

"It's not your fault, Ran. They would have gotten a hold of her anyway. They wanted her so we would give them that damn disk, but we don't have it: Kriticker does."

"I can't lose her again. I'm nothing without her. I thought when she woke up everything would go back to the way it used to be, but it hasn't."

"Aya." Ken grabbed him and hugged him.

"It's Ran, Ken."

"Sorry, I'm just used to Aya." Ken flushed and Ran had to admit he look kind of cute.

"It's okay."

"You look tired, Ran. You should go to sleep."

"I can't, I'll only think of her."

"Ran, don't blame yourself."

"You don't understand, I did something I shouldn't have."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, Ken, I defiled her. I took away her innocence. I stole her first kiss, her first touch. I wanted to take more, but she stopped it and left. I'm a monster; I'm in love with my sister." Ran broke down burying himself into Ken's strong chest. Something in him snapped and he couldn't control himself. He had finally let it out and he had finally let out his dirty little secret.

"Hush," Ken soothed. There was a little surprise in his voice, but he wasn't pushing him away. Ken didn't hate him for what he had done to Aya. "It's okay, Ran, we'll help you through this."

"I'm sick."

"No." Ken was running his hands up and down his spine. Ran felt soft kisses on his neck. Then suddenly Ken pulled away tensing and looking at him with frightened eyes. "Ran, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry it was a…."

"Stop, it's okay I already know, and it's okay."

"But how?"

"Doesn't matter. I have no right to judge you."

"Is is that obvious?" Ken flushed as he looked at himself in the mirror on the dressor for signs that screamed _gay_.

"No," Ran answered truthfully. "Ken we should both go to sleep."

"Yeah." Ken hesitated, so Ran grabbed him by the hand and led him to the bed. "I don't want to lead you on, Ken, but I don't want to be alone."

"It's okay. I've always known you'd never feel the same. I know you're not… well, you know." Ken's face reddened more as they both stripped down into their boxers. They laid down on the bed keeping a space between them. Ran smiled when he heard Ken's breathing. He wasn't alone; he had his team. He would always have his team. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

Ken opened his eyes staring at Ran's perfect face. His eyes were shut, and his chest was rising and falling. He had the covers tangled around his legs and his arms stretched over his head. Ken couldn't believe the conversation they had last night. Ran had admitted what had happened between him and his sister. It wasn't a surprise that Ran had a thing for his sister; they had all seen his growing obsession with her while she was in a coma. But Ken was surprised that Ran had acted on his lust. Was Aya surprised? Did she notice her brother's feelings before? He studied Ran's thin lips; he couldn't blame Ran for acting, there were many times he wanted to push Ran up against the wall and kiss those lips. He reached out his hand and brushed his fingers over them.

"Ran, I found something about…" Omi's voice trailed off. "Oh, my, I'm sorry, Ken, I didn't mean to interrupt." Omi blushed as Ran's eyes fluttered open. Ran looked back and forth between him and Omi in confusion.

"It's not what you think; we just didn't want to sleep alone," he explained to Omi hoping that would be the end of it.

"Oh, okay. I came into tell you that I found someone who reported seeing a girl dragged into a car. They have a description. Now all we have to do is track down the car, and that should lead us to Aya."

"Really!" Ran said with some relief.

"Yeah, but we still have a lot of work in front of us. I'm tired, Ken, scoot over." He scooted over glad to have an excuse to be closer to Ran.

"I missed my roommate last night. It wasn't fair of you to steal him away." Omi snuggled up next to Ken.

"You can have him back. He has cold feet," Ran growled as he pulled the pillow over his face.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do." Omi giggled as he tapped his foot with his. "Burr."

"Omi!" Ken warned as he shoved Omi's foot away.

"Why don't you two go play footsie in your own room."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone. I think I'll go try to track down the car." Omi smiled at them as he hopped out of the bed.

"Omi, let me, you need sleep too." Ken said with concern noticing the dark circles around Omi's normally bright eyes.

"I know, but you two need to let Youji and me handle it. Sometimes the people who are the closest to the person don't always have the best judgment. Don't get me wrong, Youji and I really do care about Aya. It's just that you have to trust us to do the right thing."

"You're right, I would only go crazy and end up getting Aya and myself killed. Omi, I trust you and Youji with my sister's life." Ken couldn't believe that Ran was handing his sister's life into Omi's hands; it was showing a lot of trust.

* * *

"Hello." Aya's eyes snapped open to see Farfarello standing at the end of her bed. "Good morning." His face turned into a grin. If she wasn't so freaked out she would have laughed. His smile seemed awkward: like he didn't use it much.

"Hi." Aya smiled back at the white haired man, not wanting to set him off. He continued to stand there staring down at her with his one eye. "Um, do you need something?" she asked nervously.

"No, just wanted to look at you. I used to look at you when you were asleep. You are very pretty."

"Uh, thanks, I think."

"Farfarello, what are you doing up? Does Crawford know you're out?" Schuldig peeked in at them looking tired. "You know I'm trying to sleep."

"Crawford let me out before he took Nagi to school. He said he had a meeting today and he wanted me to let you know."

"Why didn't he wake me up? I thought he would want me to come."

"Because , he said you would only embarrass him."

"Him and his damn foreseeing." Schuldig groaned as he finally looked at Aya with his mischievous green eyes. "Don't worry, he was just curious. Farfarello's under strict orders not to touch you until after two weeks."

"I wasn't scared of him," she lied.

"Yes you were, but as I said, Farfarello was just curious. He's never gotten to see a live girl before."

"Shut up, Schuldig, or I'll hurt you."

"But wouldn't that make God happy." Farfarello furrowed his brow as a complicated expression spread across his pale face.

"You're right." Farfarello sighed before he turned and left the room.

"He has this whole thing with hurting God." Schuldig explained as he sat down at the end of her bed.

"Um, I need to get ready and take a shower, so if you don't mind." Aya fidgeted as she pulled the covers closer to her body. He stared at her making her feel naked. He could see everything she knew, every thought. He knew of she and Ran. Her face heated as she looked away.

"Well, don't let me stop you from getting ready. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"Please."

"Please What? You know Crawford made a huge mistake by leaving me here." Schuldig purred as he crawled up the bed on top of her. She could feel his breath on her neck his strong body over hers. Just like Ran. She flushed when she thought of Ran pressing her up against the wall.

"You can call me _Ran_ if you want. I would like that." He brushed his lips against hers. _No_ her mind screamed, as she pulled away dodging the kiss.

"You're no fun, Aya." She looked into his eyes that were boring into her, and there was a strong passion there. Was he turned on by the thought of her being attracted to her brother? "That's right, I think it's kinky the way you think about him. You make me feel normal. You make me feel okay." He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to leave you alone for now, but just remember, my sweet, in two weeks you're mine, and I will have all of you before Crawford disposes of you." Her heart raced as Schuldig left the room. She was scared, really scared, they really did plan to hurt her if they didn't get what they wanted. _Oh, Ran please save me,_ she thought as she dragged the cover over herself. She was in danger. Schwarz was only treating her kind for a short while, but after looking into Schuldig's eyes, she could see they really wanted the disk.

* * *

"You look tense." Ken observed as he came up behind him. Ran had been on the computer trying to locate the car that had taken his sister away. "You can take a break, and I'll search for awhile."

"No, I feel like I should be doing something. Youji and Omi are out on the streets doing so much, I should be working too." Ran sighed when he felt Ken's hands on his shoulders rubbing up and down.

"Let us do the work to get her back. Just trust us like we do you."

"You've never trusted me." He moaned as Ken's hand moved to the back of his neck.

"Of course I do. Ran, do you really think I would be here if I didn't want you as my teammate? You know me, I would have walked out a long time age."

"You just stick around because you think I'm hot."

"Come on, Ran, you're not that good looking. If I truly didn't think you should be a part of Weiss, I would have done something about it by now. Ran, you're our fourth member and I won't accept any other jerk coming in and taking that position from you." Ran smiled and moaned again. Ken really knew what he was doing.

"Where'd you learn to give a massage like this."

"We used to get massages back when I was on the J-league after games. I guess I just picked up a few tricks from the professionals."

"Mmm, well, you're definitely good at it."

"I'm good at a lot of things believe it or not." He felt Ken's breath on his neck and his hands moving to the front massaging his pecs through his shirt. "I'm very good with my hands." He felt light kisses on the back of his neck. He wondered just how sexually experienced Ken was. Had he only been with Kase or had he been with more men? The only person Ran had ever seen Ken with was that girl who went off to Australia. He knew at that time Ken just wanted to be with someone after he had killed Kase.

"Ken," Ran panted out when Ken's hand traveled over his stomach pulling up his shirt and running his hands under his shirt.

"Ran, I could make you feel so good. Let me make you feel. Let me relieve your stress." Ran's eyes widened, Ken was a predator. He had always seen Ken as being awkward and clumsy. But now he was focused just like he was when he played soccer. Ken's hand moved down past his stomach.

"Ken," he panted, as Ken's hand ran over his growing bulge which was becoming more obvious through his jeans. "More." He panted spreading his legs wide as he grabbed at Ken's hand bucking furiously. He needed release. He had never experienced something so intense. Having Ken's hand on him was so different than his own. "Ken, Ken, Oh Ken! I'm gonna……"

"It's okay, just let it go; don't hold back." Just when he was about to find his release footsteps came down the stairs. Ken quickly pulled away leaning back against the wall as Youji came into the room. Ran was still panting and obviously aroused. He glared at Ken who looked perfectly calm.

"Hey, Ran, you don't look so well." Youji looked at him in concern. "You should go lie down."

"I'm fine." Ran snapped as he felt his face flush. He didn't think he could move if he wanted to.

"Well, I'll see you two later. I'm sure you have something important to talk about." Ken smiled at the both of them as he took off up the stairs. Oh, Ken would pay for this, he thought as he tried to cover his lap praying Youji wouldn't notice.

* * *

Aya was so relieved when Nagi returned home from school. She had spent most the day in the living area with Farfarello staring at her. She didn't know where Schuldig had went and she didn't care. Nagi came in, dropping his bag by the door and looking at both of them.

"Hi, Nagi why don't you come sit down with us." Aya looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew Nagi was just as dangerous as the rest of them but she also knew he was young which meant he wasn't as experienced. He stared at her then to Farfarello, sighed then sat down next to her.

"He hadn't done anything bad has he?"

"Um, no, I just thought you might want to join us. Do you guys have any games?" She was bored and hoped Farfarello and Nagi would want to play a game with her.

'I have a game we could play, but you'll have to come to my room.' Schuldig sounded in her head. She shivered as Nagi looked at her strangely.

"We have some cards. Is Schuldig bothering you? He's not supposed to bother you, and if he is, you should tell Crawford. We're supposed to keep you safe until we have the disk."

"Oh, Nagi, so glad to see you're home. Here." Schuldig came down the stairs and threw the cards at them.

"Schuldig, what did you do? You know you're not allowed to touch her." Nagi scowled as he caught the cards before they hit his head

"I know, only her brother is allowed to touch her."

"Shut up!" Aya snapped. She had enough of Schuldig's remarks. "You think you know everything about me, but guess what, you don't. You don't know how I feel about my brother. You don't know what it's like to wake up to a stranger. To wake up and find that your parents are dead, that you've lost two years, that everything has changed but you, and the only thing you have left is your brother who loves you more than you would like." She yelled, not caring, it didn't matter, it wasn't like he couldn't read her thoughts.

"My, aren't you interesting. Join the club of people whose lives didn't turn out like they wanted them to. I'm not judging you, Aya." Schuldig grinned as he sat down next to Nagi and grabbed the cards, shuffling them. "So, why don't you sit back and forget about what happened this morning. Enjoy your last days here. I'm sure that older brother of yours will come through."

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

Ran glared at him from over the report he was reading. Ken felt almost guilty; he hadn't meant to leave Ran hanging earlier, but if he had stayed Youji might have noticed something weird was going on. It had been great to finally get to touch Ran. He wished Youji hadn't interrupted them so he could have shown Ran just how a man can pleasure another man.

"So, we know where they are. How do we get past their security not to mention Crawford, who will already know we're coming, and Schuldig, who can hear our thoughts?" he asked as he twitched uncomfortably under Aya's gaze.

"Omi's in charge of security, and Youji's scouting out the building layout." Ran looked down putting his report on the table. "I just have to trust them."

"That's right, we're all going to get her back." He smiled nervously not sure if Ran was mad at him.

"Do you want to sleep in my room again? I don't think Omi or Youji will be home for awhile." Ken choked on his water. Was Ran inviting him into his bed again?

"Um."

"I thought you might not want to be alone. I can tell you're tired Ken. I can see the pain in your eyes. You're suffering just as much as I am if not more. You two are closer now than I am to her. You're the brother I should be to her." Ran's face fell as he bit his lip his hands shaking at his side.

"Ran, don't. Don't start blaming yourself again. What happened between you and her is in the past. When she gets back, just start over again. Ask for her forgiveness and try to be the loving brother I know you can be.

"She'll never forgive me, but I don't blame her. Ken, let's go upstairs I'm tired, and I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"Sure." Ken got up and followed Ran to his room. He shut the door behind them and immediately came up behind Ran pressing up against him and nibbling on his neck. Running his hands up his shirt and stripping it off. "Why don't we start where we left off." He whispered in Ran's ear as he felt the man tense under his hands. "I promise this time I won't leave you hanging."

"Ken, this isn't right. I don't want to hurt you. I know how you feel about me, and I can't return that."

"I know, no one ever does. I'm used to it." He was, Kase had just been using him, but he didn't regret it. He wouldn't take back the memories Kase gave him even if they had caused him a great deal of pain in the end.

"Ken, I've… Well I'm not that experienced. The farthest I've been is… well, what we did in the basement." Ran turned his head trying to hold it high as though he didn't care. Ken smirked slightly; he never had an inexperienced partner before.

"It's okay. I won't do anything you don't like." Ken purred as he pushed his hand down Ran's pants. Ran's knees buckled as he fell to the floor.

"Let's move to the bed if you're going to continue to do that."

"Whatever you want. Tonight is about you, not me." He could feel himself becoming bolder as he backed Ran towards the bed pushing him back and pulling off his pants. He took off his own shirt and pants but left on his boxers before moving over Ran and kissing him. Their lips melted together. It felt so right to be running his hands in Ran's blood red hair and pushing his tongue into the warm wet cavern. He wanted Ran to feel what he was feeling and more. He pushed his need into Ran's and Ran threw his head back breaking his mouth from Ken's.

"Ken!" he screamed out as he writhed under him. "I want more; make me forget her," Ran pleaded as he wrapped his legs around him.

"I'll help you, but you're going to have to trust me." Ken panted as he kissed down Ran's perfect chest making his way down to Ran's need.

* * *

"You made dinner." Crawford looked at her with surprise.

"I was bored," she explained as they all sat down at the table. She made sure she was sitting by Nagi. It had been a few days since Schuldig had threatened her, and he had left her alone since. She had talked to Nagi here and there about school but it was nearly impossible to get the brown haired teen to respond with more than a few words.

"You know, Crawford, I think we should just keep her. She's so cute, and Farfarello's going to miss her when she's gone." Schuldig chuckled as she looked at Farfarello doubtfully.

"Schuldig, can't you just be quiet for a few seconds." Nagi gritted his teeth in irritation.

"Nagi, you hurt my feelings with your cold words."

"You don't have any feelings."

"And you have too many. Crawford might pamper you but I will not. You need to toughen up a bit if you want to be one of us."

"Schuldig, stop," Crawford commanded.

"That's it! Crawford, I've been with you for a lot longer than Nagi and you treat him better than you do me. You've been avoiding me lately. You won't let me go to any of the meetings; what the hell is going on?"

"At least he doesn't lock you up in your room," Farfarello mumbled under his breath.

"Go upstairs, Schuldig, we'll talk about this later. Right now I'm going to eat the delicious meal Aya has made for us." Crawford glared at him coldly.

"No, I won't, I'm going out and I may or may not come back." Schuldig stood up knocking his chair to the floor before storming out of the house.

"Don't worry about him, Nagi. He just doesn't like the fact that you're more powerful. He will get over it, or he's the one who will be out." Crawford pushed his glasses up causing Aya to shiver at his icy gaze. She felt there was more to the fight than she knew about or wanted to know about.

"He's really upset you shouldn't be leaving him out, Crawford, and you know it. When Schuldig gets mad he always takes it out on me." Nagi looked at him with frightened eyes.

"If he does, he will be punished." That was the last thing anyone said as they finished the meal in silence. Aya was relieved when it was over and she could go to her room. She sighed as she sat down in her chair and pulled a book from the shelf in her room.

"Aya." She jumped throwing the book down. Relief went through her body as she realized it was only Nagi. "Is it true; do you really like your brother?" She stared at him in surprise as he sat down on her bed across from her.

"Well, I love him of course, but he's not the brother I remember."

"How did he used to be?"

"He used to be shy, sensitive, kind, and awkward. Not exactly the type of person you would think to become an assassin." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of the way her brother of the past.

"It must be hard to wake up to a different world." Nagi looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, it is."

"I came here to let you know that I won't let Crawford hurt you."

"What about Farfarello?" Aya glanced at Nagi trying to figure out what game he was playing at. She didn't trust him, not for a second.

"I don't think you have to worry about him. If he wanted to, he would have done it by now. I think he likes you. Plus you hurt God with your incestuous ways." Nagi burst into a fit of laughter as she glared at him. It was the first time she had seen the boy show any emotion. She couldn't help it; she had to laugh along with him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." Nagi quickly wiped the grin off his face.

"You should laugh more often Nagi. I think you're cute when you laugh." He blushed as she continued to smile at him. "What are you doing in a place like this? You don't seem like the rest of them."

"Believe it or not, I'm dangerous, and don't you forget it. I am a killer just like the rest of them." He stared at her coldly as her chair lifted off the floor. "But lucky for you, I have a weakness for pretty girls." Nagi gave her a small smile as her chair rested back on the floor.

"So you think I'm a pretty girl," she said more to herself than to him. Nagi was weird; she was wrong to expect any more from a member of Schwarz.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Aya." Nagi whispered as he came close to her, stroking back her hair and kissing her on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

Ran flushed as he looked over at Ken from across the table. The past couple of nights Ken had showed him things he didn't even know about. Ken used his tongue and fingers to give him release. He thought being with Ken might ease his lust for his sister, but it only made him want to show her how good he felt. He still had dreams of her, and a few times he had almost called Ken, _Aya_ when he had his eyes closed. He could imagine it was Aya's mouth that was licking his need or caressing his chest.

"We'll move out in two days while Nagi is at school. He's the one we have to worry about the most. He could kill everyone in a flick of his fingers," Omi said as he spread out the information on the table.

"Are you okay with all of this, Ran?" Youji asked.

"As Omi said, It's best not to rush into this; it's my sister and I want her back alive."

"And we're going to get her back alive." Ken smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course, we're Weiss, and together we are unstoppable." Omi stood up trying to look taller.

"Right." Youji said flatly as he rolled his eyes. Ran wondered with slight embarrassment if Ken had told Omi about their sexual experimentation. Just how much did Omi know about Ken. He was sure Omi knew Ken was gay. The two of them seemed really close. "I need a smoke. I'll be back in a few." Youji yawned stretching out his long body.

"You really should quit. You're killing you're lungs you know." Omi scowled at the taller blond.

"Omi, you worry about yourself, and I'll worry about me." Youji waved his hand as he walked outside.

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks. Omi, give it up; it isn't like we're not all going to die young anyway." Ken ran his hands over Omi's shoulders. Ran flinched remembering how Ken had done that to him in the basement. He had to wonder just how close his two teammates were; they did share a room. Omi had offered his room to Aya, saying he could room with Ken. Maybe Omi wanted to room with Ken because they were more than friends.

"Mmm, Ken, you're the best, just what I needed." Omi moaned as he tossed his head back exposing his slender neck. Ken tipped Omi's chin back and they stared at each other smiling. Ran could feel a jealous rage building up. Omi was such a little slut, batting his eyes and pouting his lips. What was he thinking? Omi wasn't that way with everyone. Just like with his sister he was becoming a possessive bastard. He prayed Schwarz wasn't doing anything bad to her or they would pay.

"Well, um, I'll go check on Youji. Hopefully he hasn't collapsed due to lack of oxygen." Omi pushed Ken's hands away and winked at him before he went outside. Ken grinned at him with that look he got when he was watching soccer.

"I think we'll get her back. So no need to worry." Ken was now behind him rubbing his shoulders.

"Stop it," he growled as he pushed Ken's hands away.

"Wow, what's your problem. Did I do something to piss you off."

"No, I just don't feel like having you slobbering all over me." Ran looked away from Ken's hurt eyes, after all it's what he deserved for being all over Omi.

"Fine, I won't touch you anymore. I guess you don't need me to satisfy you anymore."

"No, that's not true. I'll need you more now that she is coming back. I'll need you to stop me." He whispered as he pushed Ken onto the table pushing off the reports.

"Hey!" Ken squirmed flailing his arms in the air. "I want you to make me stop thinking of her. I want you to make me want you and only you." The words were coming out of his mouth, and he couldn't stop them. He brought his lips down on Ken's trembling ones. It felt good to have control. He kind of liked not being the fumbling one for once as he pressed himself down on Ken. Ken was making the most adorable whimpers as he grinded up against him.

"Ran," Ken panted as he pushed him away. "We're in the kitchen, Youji and Omi could come back in at anytime."

"I want you Ken. I want all of you. Make me change my sinful lust for Aya."

"Are you saying you want me like, um, that." Ken fidgeted under him.

"You know how I am, Ken; once I have you, you're mine. No one else can have you. So whoever you're with right now, get rid of them."

"Um, Ran, I'm not with anyone. I haven't been with a man since Kase." Ken tried to buck him off.

"I don't know what's going on with you and Omi, but it needs to stop."

"What? Nothing's going on between Omi and I. I'm not giving up my friendship for you."

"Fine, but you better not be lying to me or you will pay."

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Ran. I don't think I can compare to Aya. Are you even sure you know what you're asking me?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm sure you can drag me out of this twisted hole I've fallen into. Anything is better than lusting after my sister. I want a normal relationship with her again. I want to be the brother she used to love, and not the one she fears.

"If that is what you really want, then I will give it to you."

"Tonight come to my room." He moved off of Ken's sprawled form. He really wanted to just take Ken then and there like an animal, but he knew his other two teammates wouldn't appreciate it.

"Okay." Ken got off the table and picked up the papers. He looked sad and Ran knew why. He was using Ken, but Ken was too attracted to him to say no. All he cared about was knowing what it was like to be connected with someone for the first time in the most intimate way. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside someone. He knew he could never be inside Aya like that, and Ken seemed willing.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

Aya sat quietly in the living room watching TV with Nagi. The three older Schwarz members had went out leaving Nagi to watch over her. She figured Crawford probably trusted him the most with her.

"Would you rather watch something else?" Nagi looked at her as he handed her the remote.

"No, I'm fine," she flushed. Nagi was so cute. She was only a year older than him. She wondered if the girls at his school fawned over him like they did Omi.

"Would you rather play cards?"

"I would rather talk to you."

"I'm not that interesting." Nagi moved his feet back and forth hitting the edge of the couch as he muted the TV.

"I find you interesting. I have all kinds of questions I would like to ask you but I can't."

"Why can't you? Are you afraid I'd hurt you if you asked about something I didn't like? I won't hurt you; go ahead and ask."

"Um, do you have a girlfriend?" She prayed he wouldn't read more into her question. She was just curious; it wasn't like she wanted to know because she liked him. Nagi laughed tossing his head back.

"Do you really think Schwarz would let me have a girlfriend? Please, I tried it once, but she just ended up dying. Her name was Tot. What about you, any boys besides your brother?"

"No." She looked down.

"That's a surprise, you're so beautiful. I can see why your brother is attracted to you."

"Can we not talk about my brother?"

"Sure." Nagi sat quietly waiting patiently and putting on a serious expression.

"So, what are you doing in a place like this? You just don't fit in with the rest of them."

"I'm here because, like the rest of them, I want to change this world, but not to protect it like your brother. I, like the rest of my teammates, have experienced the worst of humanity. So now I want to be the one in control. At first I saw my power as a curse but now I see it as a tool. Schwarz were the first people to accept and understand me. I know we fight a lot but they really are my family.

"But Schuldig is so mean to you."

"That's just his way of letting me know he cares. You know you only hurt the ones you love."

"Yeah, but he's just cruel to you." She felt sad for Nagi. He must have been dealt a pretty bad hand to think of Schwarz as his family. She was curious about his past but couldn't bring herself to ask.

"He doesn't really bother me, and sometimes I even enjoy his tormenting."

"Oh." Aya found herself scooting closer to Nagi. "Do you mind if I rest my head on your shoulder?"

"Now that's a question I don't mind you asking." Nagi smirked as he wrapped an arm around her and drew her close to him. She let out a long breath as she leaned on him. It felt nice being close to a boy who wasn't her brother. She felt a strange calm with him that she couldn't explain. He said he would protect her and she was starting to believe him.

"Aya?"

"Yes." She looked up at Nagi questioningly as he leaned down to kiss her. She felt a breeze blow through her hair, and a spark flowing from her lips through her body. She kissed him back. The kiss wasn't like her brother's; it wasn't hungry and demanding, it was soft and gentle. She felt Nagi's hands on her back moving her closer to him. She was drawing him back so he was lying on top of her while they continued to kiss. His hands roamed from her back to her front. She moaned relishing the fact that Nagi was not Ran.

"Nagi." She panted as she felt both of his hands messaging her breasts.

"Teenagers, can't leave them alone for a minute or they'll be all over each other." Schuldig laughed as Farfarello and Crawford followed behind him.

"Nagi, Aya, go to your rooms." Crawford gave them a stern look. Aya flinched; she hoped Nagi didn't get into too much trouble.

* * *

Ken smiled as he stared at Ran who was snuggled up in the covers. He pushed back Ran's sweaty red bangs as he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"Ken," Ran growled as his eyes fluttered open. He sighed and turned away snuggling deeper into the covers. Ken couldn't believe it; only an hour ago they had made love. He had been under Ran instructing him what to do. It had been over so fast but it was only Ran's first time. Ran had been thoughtful enough to get him off by using his mouth. Of course Ran needed instructing on that too, but Ken thought it was cute how Ran was so inexperienced. It felt good to have the shoe on the other foot for once. He was used to Ran calling all the shots on the missions, and now he was the one calling the shots in bed. He wrapped himself around Ran grinding his arousal against Ran's back.

"Ran wake up. I want to show you how good it is to receive."

"Ken, I'm tired, and get off my back. It's to hot."

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

"Then don't you want a second round?"

"What are you, the damn energizer bunny? Don't you ever get tired?" Ran turned around and glared at him.

"Sorry, You're probably tired; it was your first time. But just so you know you weren't bad for a beginner. Um, I mean you were the best I ever had, but it's not like I'm in love with you or anything. What I mean is….."

"Out!" Ran's cold voice rang out.

"What?"

"Get out, you're annoying me."

"But I thought we could cuddle." He gulped. He didn't mean to piss Ran off, it was just that he liked to talk after sex.

"I don't want to cuddle with you. Now get out!" Ran said more forcefully.

"No, I'll be quiet so the ice princess can get his beauty sleep." His voice raised in anger.

"That's it." Suddenly Ken felt himself being kicked off the bed and onto the hard floor.

"Bastard." He hissed in pain. "Fine, I'll leave you alone but don't expect me to help you anymore." Ken got up and stormed out of the room grabbing his clothing on the way out.

"Ken!" Omi said in surprise as he turned on the lights.

"Sorry, Omi, I didn't mean to wake you up." He gritted his teeth as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Didn't go like you wanted it to, did it? I'm assuming you guys didn't actually do it."

"No we did, then he kicked me out of his bed."

"That's horrible." Omi gasped as he got out of bed and came over to him.

"Okay, so maybe I was talking, and he was trying to sleep, but still, he shouldn't have kicked me out; I was just trying to make him feel wanted." Omi laughed lightly as he drew him into a hug.

"You and your mouth. Don't worry Ken, you'll both be over it in a few days I know it." Omi smiled and brushed his hair back. "You need to take a shower and then you can come back and cuddle with me. How does that sound?"

"Good." Ken always loved to be affectionate with others.

* * *

Ran woke up rolling over wanting to kiss Ken good morning. That's when he realized Ken wasn't there. The bastard had left him. It had been his first time, and Ken had the nerve to sneak out on him. The night slowly came flooding back to him and he cursed himself. He had been mean to Ken when he woke him up and began chattering away. He had kicked him out and Ken had left angry. Now he was going to have to apologize to an enraged Ken. He knew Ken would be difficult.

He groaned as he walked to Ken's room. It was weird being with the loud mouth punk of Weiss, but his feelings for Ken were slowly starting to change. His feelings had changed when his sister had woken up. Aya loved Ken, she saw all the good things in Ken and Ran hated that. He opened the door ready to tell the brown haired partner that he was sorry.

"What the!" He shouted as he saw Omi and Ken cuddled up on Omi's bed.

"Ran," Omi yawned as he stretched. "Come to apologize? I kept him warm."

"You little slut."

"Ran, it's not what it looks like we were just sleeping. I'm not like that." Omi stared at him with frightened eyes.

"You don't have to answer to him, Omi. Ran, get lost. I think we said all we needed to say to each other last night." Ken glared at him as he wrapped a protective arm around Omi.

"You're such a jerk Ken. I came here to apologize but you're in bed with another man. You're such a whore."

"Come on Ran, you know there is nothing between Ken and me."

"Doesn't look that way to me."

"You kicked him out so I said he could sleep in my bed. That's all, there's nothing sexual about it."

"Ran, get out. This is our room and you have no right to be mean to Omi."

"Fine, Ken, but he can never give you what I can."

"And what exactly can you give me? Sex, well I hate to tell you, you're not that good. Actually it sucked figuratively and literally." Ken glared at him with cold serious eyes. Ran's face flushed and he felt a pain in his heart. What Ken had said hit directly at his pride. He clenched his fists. He would not hit Ken. That would let him know he had gotten to him.

"Oh, Ken, that's not really how you feel. You should take it back." Omi got up and came towards him. "Ran, I'm sorry but Ken and I really were just sleeping. Ken didn't mean it; you don't know how much he looks up to you."

"Shut up, Omi." Ken growled from the bed as Omi rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Ran coldly brushed Omi's small slender hand away and walked out of the room. Omi could have Ken; Ken was an ass. Was he really that bad? Had Ken simply acted and laid there praying for it to end soon. He shook his head, what did he care if he was good or not or if Ken enjoyed himself? All that mattered right now was getting his little sister back where she belonged, with him.

* * *

"Aya?" Aya opened her eyes to see Nagi standing by her bed staring down at her. "Are you okay? I hope Crawford didn't punish you too."

"No he didn't. Did he hurt you?" Aya blushed just a few hours ago they had been on the couch making out. She wondered what would have happened if they hadn't been caught.

"He always hurts me, but don't worry, living in this house one becomes accustomed to pain." Nagi raised his hands up and Aya shook with fear as he focused his powers on her. She felt as though there were a thousand hands all over her body. "I don't want you to experience pain only pleasure."

"Mmm, Nagi," she panted. He stopped and leaned down kissing her on the forehead.

"Sleep well, I should leave before Schuldig wakes up and realizes I'm in here."

"Goodnight, Nagi." Aya smiled feeling abnormally safe for the dangerous situation she was in.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Aya's Awakening

Ken held Aya in his arms as Youji raced down the street in his jeep. They had been lucky in only having to deal with Schuldig and Farfarello. Farfarello had put up a fierce fight, but Schuldig had practically handed her over, telling Farfarello they were out numbered and there were other ways to get the disk. Now Ran and him were in the back of the jeep holding the most precious person in the world. They hadn't talked much since their fight, but that didn't matter, when it came to Aya, they were all willing to set aside their differences.

"Is she okay? I hope I didn't give her too much." Omi looked back at them from the passengers' side.

"No, she's fine. I think the sleeping pills will be good for her. Seeing us fight only would have scared her," Ran responded as he brushed Aya's hair out of her face.

"I told you they wouldn't hurt her. She is safe now, Ran, you don't have to worry. She's back where she belongs." Ken smiled at him as he grasped Ran's hand making sure Youji couldn't see them. He expected Ran to pull his hand away, but he squeezed it instead.

"Finally home. I just can't help but think Schwarz has something up their sleeves. It was just too easy." Youji looked at them with concern as he helped them drag Aya up the stairs and into her room. They set her down on the bed.

"We should leave Ran alone." Omi whispered to Youji and him. Ken agreed reluctantly. Ran really should have some time alone with his sister, but a part of him knew of Ran's lust and wanted to stay to protect the sleeping girl. Youji and Omi promptly left and Ken gave one last glance at Aya before turning to leave. Ran grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave. I don't want to be alone. She's asleep just like when she was in the coma. Only this time she's going to wake up, right, Ken?" Large frightened eyes looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course she's going to wake up; it's just some sleeping pills." He wasn't used to seeing the strong and silent Ran acting so pathetic. "She's fine now, she had her big brother to protect her." Ken came up behind Ran grabbing him and holding him close. Ran turned around snuggling into his arms. He smiled stroking the red hair and kissing his forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't any good but please give me a second chance. I need you. I don't want to hurt her anymore," Ran choked.

"You were perfect, Ran. I only said that because you were acting all possessive. You should know there is noting besides friendship between Omi and me. I would also like to be given a second chance. Lets put that fight behind us." He tilted Ran's head up and gave him a soft slow kiss. Ran pulled away and wiped away his tears as he sat down and held Aya's pale hand.

"Stay here and sit with me until she wakes up. Please, Ken, don't leave me. I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up." He smiled as he took a seat next to Ran and leaned his head on Ran's shoulder and entwined his fingers with Ran's. He knew Ran and he could never really be together, but he could pretend at least for a little while.

* * *

"Nagi," Aya murmured as she opened her eye's feeling confused and drowsy. She wasn't in the bedroom at the Schwarz house. She was in her own room with Ken and Ran looking at her with concern.

"You're safe now, Aya. We got you back; they can't hurt you anymore." Ran squeezed her hand. His hand felt so warm and safe. She was home, and Ran was there. He had saved her, and she loved him. Nothing mattered anymore; she was safe.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm glad you're safe and well, Aya." Ken gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting the room. She stared up into her brother's beautiful violet eyes.

"Ran, you saved me. I was so afraid they were going to kill or hurt me, but they didn't." She sat up and hugged him, drawing him close.

"I never want to be apart again. I won't lose you ever again." Ran whispered in her ear as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled; there was nothing sexual about the kiss. It was a loving kiss one that only they could share. It didn't matter if Ran didn't act the way he used to. He was still her brother, and that would never change; no matter what, she would always love him.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world to be saved by the four handsomest men in Tokyo."

"Don't tell Youji that; it will go straight to his head, and the man already has a big enough ego." Aya laughed as Ran gave her a slight grin.

"My, Ran, were you actually making a joke? I do believe my ears deceive me."

"I love you, Aya, I'm glad to have you back. We're all glad to have you back."

"I'm glad to be back. Listen, Ran, whatever happened before I was kidnapped is in the past. Let's start over." She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would feel the same.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that again. I don't want to be weird anymore. I'm going to try my best to be your brother." He entwined his fingers with hers drawing her hand up to his face and nuzzling her hand. She wanted to believe things could be normal between them, but it didn't matter anymore.

"I love you more than you will ever know." Aya brushed her hand over Ran's rosy lips and high cheek bones. Her brother was so pretty. It would be easy for someone to fall in love with him. She had to wonder if she could be happy seeing him with someone else. Of course she would she would love to see him with someone who would treat him right.

* * *

Ran sighed as the warm water beat down on his body. Aya was safe and she seemed to be untouched. He couldn't help but think those bastards did something to her. She didn't seem too upset, but it wasn't like Schwarz to not torture their victims or give up without a fight. He shook his head and leaned up against the tiles. All that didn't matter she was back and well. But a part of him couldn't help but think she was safer with Schwarz than she was with him. He still couldn't help getting hard just thinking about her and he visibly shook whenever she was close.

"Ahh." He jumped when he felt arms wrapping around his waist and a chin on his shoulder.

"Wow, it's so unlike you to space out. Thank goodness it wasn't Schwarz sneaking up in the shower. You know you should be more careful; it's only been two days since we got Aya back."

"Schwarz, coming after me in the shower? I could only be so lucky."

"That would be hot," Ken whispered in his ear. He was surprised Ken was taking such a risk when everyone was home. Ran was starting to question weather or not Ken and he had truly made up. They had barley talked or even looked at each other. They had all been busy smothering Aya with love. Youji had actually been staying home, and Omi had been helping her catch up on homework.

"Ken, you should get out. Omi or Youji could walk in at anytime.'

"I locked the door."

"Yeah, but if they came looking for one of us then they would realize that we're both in the bathroom."

"Don't worry it's okay." Ken kissed the back of his neck. "We haven't had much time together, I wasn't sure if you were really okay with us. Sometimes people just say things when they are upset."

"I meant it." Aya turned his head to look back into Ken's eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ken pressed his body up against his back.

"Need help getting clean?" Ken reached out from behind him and grabbed the shampoo. He moaned when he felt Ken's fingers massaging his scalp. "I was thinking maybe we could go out tomorrow. Aya and Youji will be working, and Omi's going to the library. No one will be home to notice if we're gone."

"Um." He didn't know what to say. Ken was asking him out on a date. This wasn't a relationship, and he really didn't want to lead Ken on. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He was glad Ken was behind him he didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Okay, I didn't mean it as a date or anything. Just thought you might want to get out of the house. But you're right just another one of my stupid ideas."

"Yep, ow!" Ran yelped as Ken tugged on his hair.

"You're not supposed to agree with me." Ken smirked as he grabbed the soap and began soaping him up.

"I'm not a baby I can clean myself."

"Want to clean me?"

"No."

"Oh come on, Ran, you know you want to."

"Only if it will shut you up."

"Okay, I'll shut up if you wash me." He turned around soaping up Ken's hair and body. Ken made a cute little purring noise in the back of his throat when he ran his hands over Ken's six pack. He felt himself reacting to Ken. He remembered what it felt like to be inside the athletic body. It had been pure heaven; one of the most exciting feelings. He felt completely lost when he was in the heat of the moment.

"Mmm, talk all you want, Ken. Chatter away, go ahead; I know it's what you want to do." He spun Ken around and held him.

"I think I could get used to this. All I have to do is make a few cute noises and you're begging me to talk. Well, as much as I'd love to stay here and talk and talk at you I should really go blow dry my hair so no one questions it when we both come out with wet heads."

"Don't leave." Aya grabbed onto him holding Ken back. Ken tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he kept a strong hold on him.

"Ran," Ken whined.

"I'll go out with you tomorrow, but we're not a couple, okay."

"I already know that. Let me go I need to get dressed." Ran loosened his grip and allowed Ken to make his escape.

* * *

"Aya that looks perfect." Youji smiled at her flower arrangement.

"Thanks." Never in a million years did Aya think Youji and she would actually like working in the flower shop, but it felt normal plus Aya liked not having Ran hovering over as though she was going to be taken at any moment.

"So, Aya, why don't you tell me what really happened now that big brother's not around."

"Happened?" Aya looked at Youji with confusion.

"You know with Schwarz. I know those bastards must of done something. I really hope they didn't torture you or touch you where they shouldn't have."

"They really didn't do to much. Well, Schuldig said some cruel things cut besides that not much else happened. You know when they first kidnapped me I could hear Schuldig in my mind. So I guess this time I was used to his taunting."

"I'll never get used to it. It's not right for anyone to read another person's thoughts."

"He didn't choose to have that ability. He was born with it."

"Are you sticking up for that bastard?"

"No, I was just stating a fact." Aya couldn't imagine what it would be like to have someone else's thoughts in your mind let alone a whole bunch of people. It was no wonder the man was out of his mind.

"I'm glad you're okay. You should have seen how worried we all were. We all almost lost a sister." She smiled as she watched the tears form at Youji's eyes threatening to fall, but he quickly wiped them away and put on his sunglasses.

"Aw, does perverted Youji care about me?" She smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay go ahead and cry."

"Stop making fun of me." He laughed as he playfully pushed her away. She smiled; this was her new family.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Aya's Awakening

Ken sucked on his straw as he looked across at Ran who was looking pissed. He didn't know why he even bothered asking him out. What had he expected? He had hoped they would talk and get to know each other on a more intimate level. Maybe after Ran took the time to get to know him, he might actually like him. But it was painfully obvious that Ran wasn't interested in knowing him on more than a sexual level.

"Want to go to a hotel?"

"What?" Ran's eyes widened as he choked on his water.

"I asked if you wanted to go to a hotel, so you can screw me again." He licked his straw suggestively.

"But I thought…"

"You thought wrong." Ken cut him off; he didn't want Ran to think this was anything other than a excuse to sleep with each other.

"Date not going how you wanted it to? Finally realize that we have nothing in common?"

"How would you know? You don't even talk to me. You're not even giving us a chance, and I refuse to just be some toy for you to use."

"We were only together once, and if I remember right, you were a more than willing participant."

"Well, we'll just have to make that one time, two times." Ken smirked as he ran his foot up the inside of Ran's thigh.

"As much as I'd like to, not today. You wanted a date then I'll give you a date. I will try to be more talkative." Ran gave him a forced smile as he pushed his foot away. "Maybe we can tonight, but I'm content just hanging out with you for now."

"Okay, let's get going. I want to go to the arcade so I can kick your ass on the dance game."

"No way in hell am I playing the dance game with you. That's so gay."

"Ha, ha, I'm just kidding I thought we could play one of the fighting games." Ran really didn't know him. The man couldn't even tell when he was joking.

* * *

Ran shook with lust as he pressed Ken up against the wall. Aya had looked so hot wearing her short white nightgown. She had no idea what she did to him. After Ken and him got back from the arcade, Aya cooked dinner for them, and then Youji went out and Omi went down into the mission room. That left them and Aya who looked tired so she went upstairs to go to bed and asked him to tuck her in. Ran grinded his hips up against Ken. Her white nightgown had been slightly see through and when he had went to hug her he could feel her nipples pressed up against him.

"Ran, bed." Ken dragged him onto the bed pulling him down on top of him. He was so hard, she had teased him. It was almost like she knew how much she was turning him on. "Oh Ran, I'm so happy you went out with me today. I would like to go out again sometime." Ken kissed him nipping at his neck. "Would you like to go out again?"

"Sure." He agreed, just wanting Ken to shut up.

"Did you have fun?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Sure."

"Su…" Ran caught himself as he looked down at Ken who was grinning up at him.

"Is that all you can say."

"Sorry, I guess I just lose all rational when I'm with you." He hoped Ken wouldn't realize he wasn't really thinking about him. The line he had just used was so cheesy. Only someone like Ken would be stupid enough to believe it.

"Mmm, I didn't know I could affect you so much. All day I've been thinking about dragging you off into some bathroom and having my way with you. I didn't know you were feeling the same way." Ken smirked as he unbuttoned his jeans. "Tell me what you want me to do." Ken scooted back on the bed spreading his legs and looking at him with passion.

"Um." Ran was starting to feel awkward and a bit guilty.

"Okay, so talking sexy isn't your thing. I guess you don't talk much. I don't know why I think you would be more talkative in bed.

"Ken, just shut up; you're digging yourself deeper." Ran sighed as he pulled away suddenly not feeling so turned on anymore.

"I'm sorry, I won't talk anymore." Ken pulled him back nipping at his chin. He closed his eyes thinking of her again. Sure Ken was no girl, but thinking of Aya was such a turn on; it didn't matter who he was with.

"Do you want to, Ken? I promise I'll try not to be as sloppy as the first time."

"I told you I'd give you a second chance, and it wasn't that bad." Ken laughed as he stripped off his shirt exposing his tan muscular chest.

"Not that bad! I'll show you not that bad." Ran tickled Ken's sides as the man thrashed below him.

"Then show me." Ken giggled as he tried to push his hands away.

"Let's start by getting all these clothes off." He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Ken fiercely.

* * *

Ken hummed happily as he threw the bread in the toaster while Aya cooked the eggs. Yesterday had been great with Ran. They had spent the day together and made love all night. Something was different last night he had been more passionate. He was surprised to see that Ran was able to last a lot longer than the first time. This time Ran didn't need to finish him off. Suddenly he felt a lick at the back of his neck and hands ruffling through his hair.

"What?"

"Someone tastes like sex. So, Ken who was the lucky woman?" Youji's voice sounded in his ear.

"Ew, get away from me." Ken shoved Youji away. Youji just simply laughed and winked at Aya who was staring at them both oddly.

"Fine, I see how it is, not in front of the ladies."

"What do you mean ladies? Aya's the only girl in this room." Omi glared at Youji from the kitchen table.

"Of course, Omi-Chan." Youji grinned at Omi who was still glaring at him. "So, where the hell is Ran? He's usually up long before I am."

"Maybe the real question is what the hell are you doing up so early because you're annoying everyone," Omi hissed.

"Sorry, did you miss me this morning, Youji, because I wasn't feeling so well." Ran stared at him coldly. "Aya and Omi, I'll be taking you to school and picking you up. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"But Omi can protect me. Do you know how embarrassing it will be having you drop me off and pick me up everyday."

"You don't need to take me to school. I'll just walk, but you're right, Aya probably should be driven to school; we never know what Schwarz might have up their sleeves." Omi replied calmly as he finished off his juice.

"No, I'm taking you both."

"But."

"Omi, that's final, and Aya you are not to go out anywhere without one of us with you and letting me know about it. Otherwise you are free to do what you want in this house and the shop."

"I might as well still be at the Schwarz house with the way you're treating me." Ken's eyes widened in fear as he watched Ran's fists shake. He feared that Ran was going to hit her.

"Never compare me to them again, now hurry up and eat. I don't have all day and I don't want to hear another complaint from you, understand? Same goes for you, Omi." Ken watched as the two teens ate fast and hurried out he door with Ran on their heels.

"Man, what was that about?" Youji mumbled as he chewed on his toast.

"Some things are better left unanswered." It seemed Ran was going to be way over protective now that he had Aya back. This of course could only lead to some rebellion on her part.

"Now that they're gone, who was it that made you so happy this morning?"

"No one. Can't I just be happy?" He flushed wishing Youji would just drop it. He had to wonder how the tall teammate would react to finding out he was gay. Would he be accepting of it? He wasn't willing to take the chance to find out.

"I guess, if you don't want to talk about him I won't force you." _Him_? Youji had just said _him_. Oh no, did he know he was gay, was it that obvious? His face turned red as he looked down. "I came home early last night. I guess you and Ran must have forgot that my room is right next to his."

"No, I wasn't in his room. I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. I like women." Ken stuttered trying to look convincing.

"Oh, Ran, harder Ran." Youji mimicked his voice. "Listen, Ken, I really don't care, but you should try and keep it down. What if Aya or Omi heard you?"

"Omi already knows and Aya's rooms far enough away I don't think she could hear us."

"Omi knows? But you never bothered to tell me. Come on, Ken, we've been friends just as long. I'm not homophobic." Youji looked at him with hurt in his eyes. Ken looked down he should have told him but he was always afraid Youji would flip out on him since he was such a womanizer.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have trusted you."

"You are forgiven. I guess if I were gay and sleeping with Ran I'd keep it in the closet too.

* * *

Aya jumped for the ball as she hit it with her tennis racket. It had been two weeks since her brother had rescued her only so he could be a possessive bastard. She felt caged; he wouldn't let her go anywhere not even to help coach the kids with Ken. He had been acting differently, and for that she was thankful. Although Ran still leered at her, it wasn't as long or as frequent as it used to be. But now she would take that over being hovered over like a small child. Even Omi was starting to get sick of it. Ran and him had actually had a fight about the whole school thing last night. But as usual Ran didn't back down, and Omi gave up the battle.

"That's enough, Aya, go line up at the fence. Next pair." The teacher ordered as the next pair of girls took the court. She leaned up against the chain link fence as she watched the girls battle it out.

"You looked great out there. You're gym skirt is cute." Aya jumped when she heard Nagi's voice behind her. She turned around to see the boy staring at her through the fence.

"Nagi, you shouldn't be here. Don't you have school? What if my teacher sees you?"

"Don't worry, just take this." He pushed a piece of paper through the link of the fence. "I'll see you soon." He quickly turned away and walked on as though nothing was of importance. She couldn't help but think how adorable he looked in his school boy uniform.

"Wow, Aya, who was that? He's hot!"

"Oh, him… he's um, my boyfriend." She grinned as she opened the letter.

Dear Aya,

Meet me tonight at midnight in the park. Don't worry I will be the only one there. I am looking forward to seeing you again.

Love, Nagi

Aya blushed remembering his lips against hers. Did he want her to meet him so they could do that again or was there something more sinister. She really wished Nagi was her real boyfriend, but no matter what she was going to sneak out. That would show Ran.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Please review. Thanks!

Aya's Awakening

Ran could tell Aya was angry with him as she glared at him while he worked out. He didn't care, she could just deal with it. There was no way he was going to let her get hurt. He'd rather have her hate him then not have her at all. She was punching at the punching bag while he lifted weights. He would definitely be sleeping with Ken tonight. He had been sleeping with him every night and that seemed to keep his lust in check.

"Wow, I'm getting tired," Aya panted as she stepped away from the punching bag. He put down his weights and grabbed his water bottle pouring it into his mouth and some on his bare sweaty chest.

"Ran, we need to talk. I think you don't need to take Omi and me to school anymore. Omi can take care of me, and Ken can take care of me during soccer practice.

"No."

"But."

"Aya, I am your older brother and I said no. There is no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight."

"But Schwarz won't attack me."

"How do you know that?" Ran was starting to get irritated with her. Why couldn't she understand that she was still in danger.

"Fine, but you will be sorry." Aya pierced him with her eyes as she picked up her water and splashed it on him.

"What the, Aya!" He growled but his anger resided when she started laughing. Although she was laughing, he could tell she had truly enjoyed it.

"You're sweaty. I thought I'd cool you down."

"Hmm." He grabbed both her hands and dragged her into a hug. "Don't hate me Aya." He kissed her forehead and smiled when he felt her body trembling against his.

"Ran, you're all wet." She winced as she tried to push him away. He didn't budge instead he pulled her closer. He gasped when he felt her hands rubbing the water over his chest.

"Aya, don't." He shook as he slightly rubbed his growing arousal up against her. "Don't you know how you make me feel." She brushed her leg up against him as he spread his legs.

"Then why don't you let me out and you won't have to be so tortured anymore. Do I make you hard like this, Ran?" She asked looking down and rubbing her leg up and down between his legs. "Do you want your sweet little sister to take care of this for you?" He pushed her away forcefully as he ran up the stairs.

"Ran, wait, I'm sorry." He heard her call after him.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed. I'm sure you can tuck yourself in tonight." He shook with lust and anger.

* * *

Ken got home late from his soccer practice. One of the mothers had forgotten to pick her son up so Ken was forced to wait. He quickly took a shower as he thought about all the sexy things he would do to Ran. The sex between them had been getting better and better.

"Hi, honey, I'm home." Ken whispered as he crawled onto Ran's bed; Ran was reading a book and looking sexy.

"Mmm, I've been thinking about you all night." Ran smirked as he grabbed Ken's hand and placed it on the front of his pants.

"Well, then, I shouldn't keep you waiting." Ken smiled as he reached his hand down Ran's pants.

"Ken, I want you so much." Ran groaned as he flipped Ken onto his back. Things went fast from there, and before Ken even had time to think Ran was in him grinding and holding his legs over his shoulders. Ken liked it when he was facing Ran even if Ran always had his eyes closed. He brought his hand up to Ran's lips and traced them.

"Oh, Ran, you're so beautiful. Mmm, you make me feel so good." Ken could feel them both nearing the edge.

"Ran." He cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, Aya, Aya!" Ran screamed out as he sought his release.

"Aya?" Ken cried as he to finally found release. Ran had been thinking of her, not him. Was it this way every time? Was that why he always closed his eyes? Ken knew he was being used but to have someone thinking of someone else, let alone their own sister, was too much.

"Um, sorry I meant _Ken_." Ran panted as his arms lost strength and he fell on top of him.

"You bastard! Get the hell off me. If you want your sister so much, why don't you just go sleep with her, or at least go get some hooker that looks like her.

"You knew my feelings before you crawled into my bed." Ran gazed at him coldly.

"Yes, but Ran I, I…." Ken paused he wasn't about to let that bastard know that he felt more for him. He pushed Ran off him forcefully than stormed out of the room slamming the door. He laid down in his own bed and buried his face in the pillow and cried. He felt extra weight on the bed and a hand stroking his back.

"Shh, Ken, it's okay, I'm here." Omi soothed as he laid down next to him. He wanted to believe that it was okay, but it wasn't. His heart was breaking and nothing could take that pain away.

* * *

Aya shivered as she looked around the empty park. She felt bad; she had really gone too far to make sure Ran wouldn't check on her. Part of her had actually wanted to get him off. He was so sexy the way he panted and moaned so beautifully for her. She was sick; just as warped as him. Now she was here in the park waiting for Nagi not knowing if she was in danger or not. It was kind of thrilling not knowing.

"You came," Nagi said from behind her

"Of course I did. I was curious about what you wanted."

"What if I wanted to kill you?" He came around the bench and stared at her with cold calculated eyes.

"You could kill me anytime you wanted to. You have the powers to do it with or without anyone around." Aya's voice shook with fear. Was he really here to kill her? Why wouldn't he have just done it at her school?

"You have a point, so I guess I'm not really going to kill you."

"Then why did you want to meet with me?"

"Actually I've been trying all week to see you, but that brother of yours never lets you out of his sight except at school. So, I had to skip just to give you the note. Aya, I know you're here just to be rebellious, so why don't you be rebellious with me? Why don't we start dating? I really like you; you're so innocent and twisted at the same time, just the way I like them." Aya's head was beginning to spin. Nagi wanted them to date? She looked him up and down, he looked so adorable and innocent but she knew he was far from innocent. He was a cold blooded killer, not to mention completely insane.

"Um, okay. But what do people do who are dating? I mean don't they usually date? We can't really do that with my brother dearest lurking around.

"Don't worry, we'll just meet here late at night when your brother's asleep. As for us, what we do will be completely up to you." Nagi held her hand sliding close to her on the bench.

"I liked when you were kissing me. That was a lot of fun until your teammates walked in on us."

"Really, I thought it was kind of hot getting caught." She looked at him strangely. He definitely was out of his mind. But that didn't matter as she leaned in to kiss him. He opened his mouth as she slid her tongue into his. She felt his hand running through her hair and his other hand moving over her right breast.

"Mmm." She moaned as she moved over to straddle his slender hips pushing her skirt up. She felt like such a slut but she felt so good too.

"Aya, move your hips." Nagi gasped as he looked up at with passion. Aya wiggled her hips feeling his hardness. Finally someone other than her brother wanted her.

"Nagi, don't stop. I want you."

"But we just started dating and I have a test tomorrow. We'll meet Friday night at midnight, same place and time." Nagi moved her off his lap reluctantly. "I'll see you soon." And with that he was gone. She sighed, she really wished they could have gone further but that would have to wait until Friday.

* * *

Ran had really screwed up with Ken and Aya. He couldn't face Ken and didn't want to know what Aya would offer him next. He sat in the living room trying to keep his mind off of the important stuff by reading a book. Ken really shouldn't have gotten so mad at him. What did the man expect? Had Ken really fooled himself into thinking they were more than sex partners?

"Oh man, that was awesome, Ken. You're such a good coach." Omi chirped as he plopped down on the couch, and Ken came in and sat down next to Omi.

"Yeah, and Kyo played a really good game. I wish Aya could have been there to see it. The kids really miss her." Ken boomed loudly, purposefully trying to ruin his reading time.

"I'm trying to read, Ken, could you keep it down?"

"Why don't you ask Omi to keep it down Aya, oh excuse me, I mean Ran." Ran snapped his book shut as Omi looked back and forth nervously.

"Shut up, Ken."

"No, I won't; I'm tired of this, I'm tired of you ignoring me. You slept with me so now you have to deal with me." Ken screamed at the top of his lungs as Aya and Youji both came down the stairs to see what was going on.

"I thought I told you to shut up." He looked up to see Aya's wide eyes as he lunged at Ken dragging him off the couch. She knew, she knew about them now. Ken once again managed to screw everything up by opening his big mouth. "I'll make you pay for this." He rolled on top of Ken raising his fist.

"No, Don't!" Aya cried from the stairs.

Ran felt an arm wrap around his hand preventing him from hitting Ken. He looked behind him to see Omi's angry blue eyes. "I will never allow you to hurt him physically. Ken's right, he's not your toy. If you're going to be with him you're going to treat him with respect."

"But, I'm not with him." Ran said as he looked down at Ken who was below him. Anger was no longer in Ken's eyes, but only pain remained. He felt a shot of pain through his own chest as he watched Ken's lower lip tremble.

"Get off of me." Ken burst into tears as Aya ran over to him grabbing Ken and holding him in her arms.

"How could you, Ran? How could you use Ken like that?" She glared at him as though he were some kind of monster. Ken was bawling pathetically into Aya's chest and trembling all over.

"It's okay, Aya, I used him too. Besides I'm used to being used." Ken wiped his eyes trying to look more calm. Ran got up and walked out the door. The atmosphere was too thick for him to stay. He hadn't seen Ken that upset since Kase. He felt a stab of guilt. Kase had used Ken too. He had to wonder if Ken had ever had a partner who loved him back.

* * *

"Ken, talk to me please." Aya pleaded as she stroked his hair back. They were both lying on his bed and he hadn't said a word since Ran had left. He seemed so fragile like this. How long had Ran and him been intimate? Was it while she was in a coma or was it recently? Part of her already knew the answer. Her brother had been using Ken to get rid of the sexual frustration she caused him.

"Just go away, Aya. I'll be okay, I just need some time alone that's all."

"Ken, is this my fault?"

"Of course it isn't. Why would you think such a thing?"

"You know how Ran feels about me, don't you Ken? You all see the way he looks at me, you just don't talk about it. Ken, don't hate me please."

"It's not your fault. I know that but it does hurt that he wants you and not me." Ken muffled into his pillow.

"He's an idiot. If I were a boy and you wanted me, I would never let you go. You know you're very attractive and nice. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not. My brother doesn't deserve you or me." Aya forced Ken to turn to face her and stroked his hair back looking into his eyes. He was so beautiful, and if she wasn't dating Nagi, she would have leaned down and kissed those pouty lips. But then again, Nagi wasn't there. She leaned down and kissed Ken on the lips. She moaned as she ran her lips over Ken's. Ken moved against her until finally they broke away to breath. "Now do you know I'm not lying?"

"Yes, but, Aya, I'm not…"

"Straight, I know. I just wanted to show you how much I really care. Don't worry, it won't happen again." She smiled at him as they both fell asleep on his bed.

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and please continue to let me know what you think.

Aya's Awakening

"Ken, we need to talk." Ran was standing above him and Aya.

"Leave him alone, Ran. He doesn't need you anymore."

"Aya, this is between Ken and me. Don't worry, I just want to talk."

"Then ask, don't demand," Ken growled at him from under the covers. He was surprised Ran wasn't throwing a hissey fit about him sleeping with his sister.

"Fine, Ken, would you please come talk with me so I can apologize to you?"

"Okay." Ken got up. He knew he looked like crap, but what did it matter; it wasn't like Ran would care. All he cared about was his precious Aya. He followed Ran down into the mission room. He squeaked when Ran wrapped his arms around him and drew him into a long kiss. Ran then pulled away and looked at him seriously

"I'm not very good with words, Ken, so please try and bear with me. I did a lot of thinking last night. I love my sister, but I feel more than just lust for you. It hurt me to see you in pain. I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have."

"Oh."

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, and it's not right for me to keep using you."

"I don't mind being used." He blinked at Ran. He didn't want to give him up. "Please don't leave me Ran, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday."

"Ken, stop, you meant what you said yesterday. I don't want to give you up either. Let's just take it slow until I figure out how I really feel. I need to get over Aya. I really do want to be her brother again." Ken's eyes lit up. He couldn't believe all of this was coming from Ran the human ice cube.

"So, you want to date and not have sex?"

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"Of course." Ken hugged Ran tightly smiling.

"Okay, don't crack my lungs. Um, Ken what was my sister doing in your bed."

"She was just worried about me. I was crying and we fell asleep; that's all." Ken laughed nervously as he thought of the kiss they had shared.

"Of course that was all. You're not even interested in woman, What was I thinking? Well, we probably better hurry up and get ready. You're opening the shop, and I'm taking Omi and Aya to school."

* * *

Once again Aya was sneaking out to see Nagi. She wondered what they would do tonight. Last time they met was on a school night, but tonight they wouldn't have anything to get up early for. Once again she let her brother tuck her in. She wore her most revealing pajamas and ran her hands up and down his chest until he pushed her and ran away. She was positive he wouldn't come looking for her tonight.

"Hi."

"Oh, hi, Nagi." She stared at him awkwardly not sure what to say. "Um, how are your teammates doing?"

"Want to make out again?" Nagi came closer to her ignoring her question.

"Um, okay." She was slightly relieved that they could skip the small talk. They sat down on the bench and immediately began kissing. Once again Aya found herself Straddling Nagi and grinding her hips against his.

"Rarr!" Someone howled behind her. "Don't touch my sister." She gasped as Ran pulled her off Nagi and punched Nagi in the right eye.

"You'll be sorry for that." Nagi yelled as he brought his hands in front of him and slammed Ran up against the tree.

"Nagi, Stop!" she pleaded fearing for her brother's life.

"No one hits me and gets away with it. I'll go so I don't kill him. I'll see you later, you have my word on it." Nagi said coldly before he disappeared into the dark.

"What the hell, Aya?"

"He's my boyfriend and I don't want to hear it. I don't lecture you. Sorry for not wanting you to be my only sexual experience.

"But Nagi's dangerous."

"Yeah, that's right. He could kill you in a second, so there's nothing you can do about it." She watched as her brother flinched at the verbal slap.

"Mom and Dad didn't raise you to be such a whore."

"Mom and Dad are dead, and so is my brother." It was true this man wasn't Ran he was just a shell. " Why don't you worry about yourself before you worry about me? I'm going to date Nagi, so you might as well just accept it."

"Like hell I will. I won't let him have you, and making out in the park is hardly a relationship."

"I don't belong to you, Ran, and if you weren't so possessive I wouldn't have to sneak around in the park. I could go out on a real date." Aya cried in frustration.

"Never! I will never let him touch you again."

"What, only you can defile me? I'm just supposed to sit here and wait until you snap and have your way with me."

"Aya!" She had gone to far with that last comment. She sighed as she approached him. She reached down to pull him up. Their lips meet but Ran quickly pulled away.

"Let's go home. We'll talk about this when we've both calmed down."

"That's a good idea." She had wanted to kiss him and run her hands all over his back but she refrained from her deviant thoughts and followed him across the park.

* * *

Ken sat across from Ran in the restaurant looking bored while Ran ranted and raved about Aya for the millionth time. It had been a week since the Aya, Nagi park scandal. At first Youji, Omi, and he had been just as shocked and angry as Ran. Now they were all tired of hearing about it. There was nothing any of them could do. Nagi could blow them all away in a blink of an eye. Aya had chosen her partner in crime wisely. If he had been an average man they could have easily scared him away.

"Ran, there's nothing you can do about it, so why don't we just enjoy our date?"

"But Nagi." Ran mouthed at him.

"Yes, Nagi is a result of your overbearing and somewhat incestuous obsession with your little sister. I told you she would rebel."

"Well, all we have to do is kill Nagi."

"We? I'm sorry, Ran, but I don't want to die early. You know the best way to deal with Nagi is by accepting him. Once Aya realizes you're not mad anymore, she'll give him up." Ken repeated himself for the hundredth time.

"But Nagi…"

"Yes, Nagi. Hey, Ran why don't we just go home."

"But I thought you wanted to go see a movie?"

"Not if I have to hear about Nagi or Aya one more time."

"Well, excuse me for caring about my sister." Ran hissed as he stood up.

"Maybe you care about her a little too much."

"You're right, we should go home, and here I thought you cared about her." Ran glared at him. Ken smirked, he was glad he wouldn't be forced to hear the whole dramatic story over again. Ran really needed to loosen up. Didn't he realize that his anger was only feeding Aya's rebellion?

"I do care about Aya. I care so much about her that I was willing to help keep her older perverted brother's lust in check."

"And here I thought you cared about me. Okay, you win, I won't talk about him again."

"Yeah, right, I bet all you can think about right now is what your sister's doing at home. Are she and Omi really studying, or are they doing something else?" Ken said with mock suspense.

"You don't think Omi would?"

"No, I was joking. Omi's never shown any interest in Aya, besides she has Nagi. I don't think she would cheat on him. Oww." He cried as Ran kicked him from across the table.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet."

"Where?" Ken asked with interest. Ran was turning out to be the worst date he ever had. He was starting to make Kase look good.

"Why don't we go on a walk and I'll spend all my time talking and thinking about you." Ken jumped with surprise as Ran took his hands in his and brought them to his mouth kissing them. "Ken, forgive me."

"You're forgiven. Let's go on that walk."

Ken smiled as Ran and he walked down the street holing hands. It felt nice and normal. Ran really was trying to make this work. He was surprised Ran even cared. He squeezed the warm hand in his as they walked towards the park.

"Why did you become an assassin, Ken? Since the first time I meet you I've asked myself why. You just don't seem like the type of person.

"Same could be said for all of us."

"No, Ken, I see the way you coach those kids. You could have easily done that. You could have coached soccer and been normal. I mean at the time you didn't know Kase had set you up."

"I know, It's just I didn't have anything but soccer. I know that sounds lame but I was devastated when the one thing I loved was taken away from me. Then I was offered this life, a place to hide, and a new family. I wouldn't change my life. I'm happy knowing when I kill someone I'm saving an innocent person's life. Plus I would have never meet you, Omi, or Youji.

"Hmm, I wish I could say the same, but I will always want my parents back. Maybe someday I'll feel differently." Ran breathed as he rested his head on Ken's shoulder. Ken smiled as he ran a hand over his head and Ran purred. He wanted him so much, he wanted Ran to love him to be with him. He didn't want to play second to Aya.

"Ran I want you." Ken whispered as he stopped walking turning around facing him.

"But you already have me. This is what you wanted right?" Ran looked at him with irritation.

"I want you to love me not because it's better to be with me than your sister, but because you want to be with me. I love you, Ran. I don't know why; I just do." Ken covered his mouth he didn't even know where all that came from but it had been welling up inside him, without him even realizing it. Sometimes he could really let his emotions run. He was such as idiot, and he was sure Ran was going to leave him now. He flushed as he looked down at his dirty sneakers.

"I love you too, Ken, maybe not in the way you want me to, but I love you. Someday maybe I'll love you more than anyone else. But don't be ashamed of your feelings Ken. I always want you to be honest with me just as I am with you. There's not many people I would tell my darkest secrets to." Ran tilted his head up and brushed back his brown bangs as he kissed him softly on the lips. He flung his arms around Ran's neck kissing him back. He wished the kiss could have lasted forever, but he had to break away for air. Panting and nearly falling over as Ran laughed at him.

"You're so damn adorable, Ken. Especially when you're so out of breath you can't speak."

"Oh, that's it!" Ken grinned as he lunged at Ran pushing him off the sidewalk onto the ground.

"Ken, not here. Remember I'm just an innocent boy."

"Innocent, yeah right, you're the most corrupt person I know."

"I think that's partly your fault. I was innocent before I meet you."

"Yeah, right." Ken smiled down at Ran. The normally cold red head was finally acting human for once. "Let's go home and make sure your sister isn't molesting Omi." Ken grasped Ran's hand helping him up.

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

Aya's Awakening

Aya growled in frustration as she threw the pen down. "I just don't get math!"

"It's simple, Aya. Just follow my notes and you'll get it." Omi typed on his lap top not looking up once.

"I give up." She threw the book onto the floor and put her head down. She wanted to see Nagi again, but he hadn't showed up like he had promised. "I wish Nagi were here." Immediately she heard Omi stop typing as he glared at her.

"Okay, Aya, you've shocked us, and Ran's pissed; you don't need Nagi to be bad anymore. Nagi's an evil bastard, and you know that."

"You're just pissed off because you don't have a girlfriend." Aya spit her tongue out at him as he rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, I'd rather not date if she was anything like Nagi. He's nothing to brag about."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend Omi?"

Because, I don't want to hurt anyone or put them in danger. The last girlfriend I had was killed by..." Omi paused, his lip trembling. "Schwarz." Aya's heart stopped; had Nagi killed Omi's girlfriend? She had no idea Omi ever had anyone. Surely Nagi wouldn't kill a girl? No he would; he was quite capable of it.

"Did Nagi…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, he wasn't there that night."

"Good." Aya breathed in relief.

"Don't act like you care about him because you don't." Omi slammed his fists down on his desk.

"Of course I care about him."

"Come on, Aya, if you like him so much tell me what you like about him so much, besides his lips."

"What do you know?" Aya glared at the blonde teen as she stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her. She sat down on the bed. There were plenty of things she liked about Nagi: he was a great kisser, a risk taker, and oh so powerful. She really didn't know anything about him like who had he killed? Was he capable of killing children and girls around her age? She really didn't know what she was messing with. Omi was right, and she hated him for it. She was about to close her eyes when her door swung open and Ran peeked in at her.

"Come to spy on me? I'm not doing anything bad."

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Ran came into the room and sat down on her bed. She pulled his head into her lap stroking his blood red hair. He closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way she could stay mad at him. He was truly the most stunning man on earth.

"How was your date with Ken?"

"Good." She smiled; the old Ran would of babbled on and on about how exciting it was. But the short one word answer was typical of the new Ran.

"Well, I hope you treated him all right because he is quite the catch. If you don't treat him right someone might snatch him up." Aya grinned down at him as she traced his lips with her fingers.

"Mmm." He moaned as he opened his mouth and sucked on her fingers. He opened his eyes staring up at her sexily.

"Um." She quickly pulled her fingers out of his mouth.

"Sorry."

"I guess we just can't be normal can we?"

"No."

"Where is Ken?"

"In his room."

"Why don't you go cuddle with him? I bet he'd like that. I bet he's in his room waiting for you to come give him a kiss goodnight."

"No he's not, he doesn't want me like that. I don't think I'm very good." Ran turned his head away. She snickered, Ran was so self conscious when it came to Ken.

"I bet you knocked his socks off."

"I don't last very long."

"Well then you'll just need to practice. You guys are taking it slow now; that will give you plenty of time."

"I think they call that _cheating_, Aya."

"I wasn't talking about with another person."

"I'm not much into solo performances."

"Really, you were in high school."

"I still do that, just not that often."

"Who do you think about?" She blinked down at him. She didn't know why she asked, she already knew the answer.

"You." He whispered as a knock sounded on the door. Ran immediately sprang up from her lap.

"Who is it?" Aya asked laughing at how odd her brother was.

"Ken."

"Come in we were just talking about you."

"Really, hopefully nothing bad." Ken came into the room and stood awkwardly in front of them.

"Of course not. Why don't you sit down." She patted a spot next to Ran. He sat down and she smiled as Ran brought the brunette into a slight embrace kissing his temple.

"I was just telling Aya how much I suck when it comes to intimate situations."

"I never said you sucked, Ran."

"No, but I'm not the best sex you ever had. Don't worry by the time our relationship progresses maybe I'll be better." Ken nuzzled against Ran's chest. They were both so beautiful together. Aya almost wished she could see more. She flushed at the thought of her brother moving over Ken as Ken writhed and panted beneath him.

"You're the best kisser I've ever had." Ken batted his eyes at him as his bangs fell over his face.

"Way to change the subject." Ran ruffled his hair. Aya reached out and smoothed his hair out as she met Ran's gaze.

"Ken, how about you sleep with me in my room tonight?"

"I thought we agreed not to take things fast. Only a complete slut like Youji would sleep with someone on the first date."

"I didn't mean we would do that."

"Oh, I see you want to cuddle with me all night long. You're such a softy." Ken laughed as Ran turned red and pushed him away roughly.

"Never mind."

"But I want to cuddle with you," Ken smirked. Aya smiled at them as Ran grabbed Ken and pulled him off the bed.

"Go to my room. I'll be there in a few minutes." Ran said coldly as he pushed Ken towards the door.

"Yes sir." Ken laughed giving Ran a mischievous look. "Goodnight, Aya." Ken marched out of the room.

"Goodnight, Aya." Ran said as he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Treat him right. He really is a good guy Ran." She stroked his cheek running her thumb over his lips.

"You keep telling me that. Goodnight." Ran said once more before leaving the room.

* * *

Ran read through the report for their next mission while Ken, his head on Ran's lap, watched the soccer game. He had been so confused by the way Aya had acted last night. He had a feeling that if they had both stayed something bad would have happened. The way she had looked at them was the way he wished she would look at just him.

"So, What's the case about? Sorry I couldn't make it, but Manx should know better than to come in the morning." Youji grumbled as he took a seat opposite of them.

"Don't worry, Youji, I'll fill you in later. Just relax dinner should be ready soon," Omi said as he got up from his chair heading towards the kitchen to refill his glass. Suddenly the doorbell rang. He set his glass back down on the table. "I'll get it." Omi ran to the door. "You!" Omi growled as Ran turned to see Nagi standing in the doorway with a twisted smile on his lips.

"Is Aya here?"

"None of your damn business; just leave before you force me to kill you."

"You, kill me? Don't make me laugh, now get out of my way, Omi." Nagi looked Omi up and down. Ran could feel anger welling up inside of him as memories of Nagi making out with his sister flooded back. Ken held him down whispering nonsense in his ear.

"Never, You'll never see her. You know she doesn't even like you."

"Okay, have it your way." Nagi lifted his hands and knocked Omi flat on his ass, giving them all a blank expression.

"Nagi, stop it!" Aya gasped as she went running down the stairs to catch Omi.

"Sorry, but he wouldn't get out of my way."

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would see you again. So, I came over so your brother could keep an eye on us and see that only he can touch you." Nagi looked coldly at him. Ran gasped, had Aya told him about his obsession with her? Nagi kept staring at him.

"Now's not the time, I really don't want a fight. Just go, Nagi, I'll meet you later."

* * *

"I just want to come in and spend time with you. They all know not to mess with me if they don't want to die." Aya sighed closing her eyes. It looked like Aya was finally seeing the consequences to her little rebellion. Well, maybe Ken was right after all. Ran smirked as he stood up.

"Please do come in, Nagi. We were planning on having dinner and playing a game afterwards. Please do join us."

"Ran, have you lost your mind?" Youji gawked at him. Even the normally emotionless Nagi seemed stunned as he walked in and took the seat Ran so kindly offered him. Aya was still standing by the door with a puzzled look on her face.

"How kind of you, Ran. It looks like you're finally ready to accept our relationship." Nagi smiled as he stepped in and sat down.

"Dinner should be ready shortly. Omi, why don't you continue making dinner?" Ran smiled back eerily at Nagi as he took a seat next to the smaller boy.

"No way in hell. I'd never make food for the likes of him"

"Omi!" Ran glared him down fiercely. Aya watched in surprise as Omi headed toward the kitchen muttering something under his breath.

"So, Nagi, how is school going?" He asked fiddling with the rim of his glass.

"Uh, it's okay."

"Nagi, please." Aya pleaded again as she looked at him with fear. He was a loose cannon and there was no telling what he would do. She prayed Nagi wouldn't get mad and tare down the house. Why was her brother provoking him? She was surprised that he had let him into the house but she knew her brother had something up his sleeve.

"Aya, you're being awfully rude," Ran scolded. Ken and Youji looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Aya, why don't you stop worrying and come sit down by me." Nagi moved over to make space for her. She sat down and listened to Nagi and Ran's small talk.

"Dinner's ready." Omi hissed from the kitchen as he glared at Nagi from around the corner. They all sat down quietly. Ken and Youji hadn't said much since Nagi's arrival and she could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

"Could you pass the pepper please?" Nagi blinked and Omi.

"Get your own damn pepper," Omi scowled. He moved the pepper closer to him.

"I wouldn't need the pepper if this food wasn't so bland.

"Oh, yeah, here have your damn pepper." Omi chucked it at Nagi throwing it directly at his head. It stopped in midair as Omi's orange juice lifted up and poured into his lap.

"Cold!" Omi whined as he stood up from shock. As soon as Omi looked up the pepper shaker hit him in the forehead. "That's it! I'm going to kill you." Omi screamed as he lunged across the table.

"Oh, no you don't." Ran leapt up and grabbed the enraged teen before he could cause any damage.

"What? Ran? Why did you stop me? Have you forgotten he is Schwarz? He is evil." Omi glared at Ran's hand slapping it away.

"Some people have no manners. Come on, Aya, let's go. Don't worry, Ran, I'll have her back soon." Ran nodded as Nagi grabbed her hand.

"Like hell if I'll let that happen. Ran, have you forgotten how you found them the last time, making out. It was all you could talk about for a week." Aya stared as she watched her brother stand idly by and Omi, the person she thought cared the least about her actions acting like an enraged bull.

"Omi, she's my sister and I told her she could go out with him."

"Aya, you shouldn't go out with him; he's just using you. You're far too great of a person to be used. You're so pretty you could have anyone you wanted. Why him, Aya?" She could tell Omi was on the verge of breaking down. She didn't want him to have the humiliation of crying in front of their enemy.

"Come on, Nagi, let's go. Don't worry Omi, I won't be long." Aya grabbed Nagi's arm and dragged him out the door.

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me.

Warning: Mild language, violence, sexual content between males, _INCEST, _and disturbing imagery. If any of this bothers you, do not read.

A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it. Thank you for the reviews.

Aya's Awakening

"But I wanted to see the pixie cry," Nagi whined when they finally made it to the park after the disastrous dinner.

"Nagi," Aya warned. She was tired and confused by both Ran and Omi's actions.

"Oh, come on, Aya. You have to admit it was entertaining how jealous Omi was getting."

"He wasn't jealous. He was just being protective of me and rightfully so. I mean, you are dangerous."

"And that's why you like me." Nagi smirked as he leaned down to kiss her. She leaned back into the kiss. Nagi was right, the only reason she liked him was for the danger. She was being rebellious and everyone knew it. She pulled away from the kiss. It wasn't very fun anymore. There was no fear of getting caught or upsetting Ran.

"What's wrong, Aya?" She gulped; there was no way she could break up with him. He would probably kill her if she did. "Come on, Aya, go on and say whatever you're thinking. I won't get mad." Nagi soothed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I don't think we should date anymore. It's just not right. We are both just using each other, and I don't want to be used." Aya shook with fear as she watched Nagi's face fall. He sat silent for a long time until finally he opened his mouth.

"I guess we're breaking it off then." Aya just shook her head yes unable to speak. "Okay, but I'll be waiting in the shadows if you ever decide to go back to the dark side, my sweet." Nagi smirked as he raised his hand up. _Oh, no, he's going to hit me._ Aya flinched and pulled away. "I will never hurt you." His hand came down around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. "I only want you to feel pleasure." He whispered in her ear as he brought her into another searing kiss.

"Mmm." She moaned as she kissed him back. They pulled away from each other when they finally ran out of breath.

"Well, my beautiful, it is time for us to part ways. I would love to stay here and take you, but Crawford wanted me home before eleven. 'Til we meet again. Don't forget I will be waiting if you ever wish to see me again." And with that Nagi disappeared into the darkness of the night. She sighed; things had gone better than she had expected. Now she would have to go home and deal with an irate Omi.

* * *

Ken stroked Omi's hair as the boy trembled beneath him. Omi had been so angry seeing his mortal enemy with Aya. Even Ken had been shocked to see the two together. It was kind of funny when Ran was talking about it, but to see it person was just so unnatural.

"Shh, it's okay, Omi, he's gone. He cant hurt you." Ken patted Omi's back as he hugged him closer to his body pressing himself against Omi's smaller frame.

"I hate him so much. Out of all the boys in Tokyo why did Aya have to choose him," Omi cried as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Ken's neck. Ken could feel the wetness gathering at his neck as he placed soft kisses on Omi's forehead.

"Uh, hum." Ran cleared his throat as Ken looked up and glared at him. He could see the jealousy and possessiveness in Ran's eyes. _Why did he have to be such a bastard? Couldn't Ran tell he was only trying to comfort his best friend?_

"Hi." Aya peeked in at them from the doorway.

"Aya wanted to talk to Omi, alone. Ken, why don't you come with me to my room." Ken was a bit shocked that Aya was home so early and that she and Ran weren't yelling at each other.

"Okay." Ken pulled away from Omi who clung to him like a leach sucking blood for survival.

"Omi, you two should talk." He detached himself as he made his way to Ran. "Don't worry, Omi, it will be okay, you'll see."

000

"Omi, I just want to talk that's all." Aya's shaky voice came as he stepped further away.

"Let's leave them alone." Ken nodded in agreement as he followed Ran out the door. Once in the room Ken was slammed forcefully against the wall. "You two looked cozy!" Ran hissed as he placed a knee between Ken's legs.

"Ran, I thought we were taking it slow?" Ken panted as he humped Ran's knee.

"Is he as good as me?"

"Is who as good as you?"

"Omi, does he give you as much pleasure as I do?"

"Um, no, he doesn't give me any pleasure." Ken was so confused.

"Then why were you all over him in the room?"

"I wasn't, I was just comforting him.

"Is that how you comfort everyone?"

"Yes." Ran's knee was causing more pain than pleasure now. "Well, then I should try being upset more often. Because right now Omi's getting more action than your own damn boyfriend." Ran whispered as he bit his earlobe.

"That's not true and you know it." _Why did Ran always have to be such a jerk? Just when he was starting to like him too. _

"Do I?" Ran lessoned the pressure as he pulled away and stared into his eyes. "I guess you're not, you're eyes are so expressive Ken."

"Ran, I don't think this is working. I'll never be what you want. All I am is an escape from your sister. Let's just face it, you don't even like me." Ken turned his head away from Ran's intense violet eyes.

"Oh, Ken, I'm so sorry." Ran whispered as he removed his leg from between his knees. "You know what you're saying isn't true. Do you really think I would go on dates, take it slow, and get jealous with someone I didn't like. Ken, I, I…" Ran paused unable to continue.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it." Ken's eyes widened and his face flushed. Was Ran going to say that he liked him.

"I love you."

"What?"

"Ken, I love you and I'll be damned if some short blond haired prepubescent brat takes you away from me. Although, I might have more than brotherly love for my adoring little sister, it doesn't mean that I can't love you too."

"Okay." Ken stuttered at Ran's dramatic speech. He could have hit himself when he saw pain in Ran's eyes. Ran had confessed his love for him and all he could say was _okay_. "Um, I love you too." He smiled sweetly up at Ran hoping he wouldn't think he was just saying it."

"Then what are we waiting for? I love you and you love me, and I just can't stop thinking about you. I find myself wondering what it would feel like to have you inside me. Would it feel like it does when I'm in you? Would it hurt? Would you be a gentle lover, Ken?" Ran asked as he pushed his brown bangs out of his eyes and tilted his head up and brushed his lips against him. Ken sealed the kiss wanting to take Ran right now and show him just how fun it could be to receive.

Twenty minutes latter, Ran was stretched out naked beneath him panting and moaning. He was in heaven as he watched every expression that came across the red head's face as he pressed into him.

"It feels great." Ran panted as he clawed at his back. "I never would have guessed."

"Mmm." Ken moaned to lost in his actions to respond. Never in a million years would he have thought Aya would let him be on top.

"Oh, my." A feminine voice gasped from behind them. Ken turned his head to see Aya standing in the doorway gawking at them. "Um, I just came to say that I made up with Omi. I'll just be leaving now."

"Don't!" Ran called.

"What?" Ken looked down into Ran's passion filled eyes with surprise.

"I should go." Aya murmured noncommittally.

"Please." Ran looked at them both pleadingly. Ken paused as he pulled away, but Ran wrapped his legs around him. Aya slowly crawled up onto the bed and stroked back Ran's sweaty hair.

"You look so beautiful like this." Aya whispered before she bent down and kissed Ran on the lips. Ken moved as he watched the two siblings kiss passionately. Suddenly he felt on the outside, he could never replace Aya. He shivered when he felt Aya's hand placed on his chest and tracing his muscles. He watched as Ran raised one hand and stroked one of Aya's firm breasts over her shirt.

"No, I can't do this!" Ken spat when he felt Aya's hand running just bellow his bellybutton. "I refuse to be your middle man or stand it." Ken cried as he pushed Ran's slender legs away and pulled out.

"I'm sorry, Ken." Aya said sadly as she looked down.

"It's not your fault," was all he managed to say before he left the room.

* * *

Aya sat on the bed watching him as he pulled on his pants. She was so beautiful. He had been so close to having everything he had desired, but now he realized that somewhere along the way he had begun to really care for Ken. He didn't want to lose that; he loved everything about Ken, from his kind and caring nature to his idiocy and fiery temper. No one could replace him and now he had gone and thrown it all away for a chance at having a three way with his sister.

"You should go after him, Ran. I think he's more than a little freaked."

"I know, but…" He paused as he looked into her eyes and saw confusion and shame. He had caused her this pain when he had told her not to leave.

"Am I sick? Am I wicked for wanting to be with you, Ran? Are we doomed to hell for how we feel?" Aya's eyes watered as she scrunched his bed sheets into her hands.

"No, I'm the one who's sick."

"B.S., Ran."

"When you were in a coma all I could think about was you. You were my life the only reason I lived. Somewhere along the line I started to become attracted to you. Then when you woke up, I confused you by my actions. I was possessive. I'm sorry, Aya, please forgive me. I'm trying to change really I am. I want to be your brother again not your lover."

"Oh, Ran, you don't know how long I wanted to hear that. I guess I just wanted to please you, but how I can go back to being your sister? You know you're not the only one who is weird, Ran. Before the accident you were just a boy. You were awkward, gangly, nervous around girls, but fun to hang out with. When I woke up from my coma you were a man, Ran. I was attracted to you because you didn't seem like my brother. Ran, let's try real hard to be like we used to be because what I want more than anything is my brother back." Ran's heart broke as he listened to his sister's words.

"I'll do my best to become your brother again." Ran smiled as Aya got off his bed and hugged him closely.

"Ran, I love you so much no matter what."

"I love you too." Ran whispered in her ear. He knew their feelings and attractions wouldn't just magically disappear but with some work they could be normal again.

"You better go to him now or you might lose him forever."

"Yeah, I know." He smirked as he squeezed her and gave her a quick peck on the forehead.

"Ran, do you think we'll ever be normal?"

"Yeah, I do." He said as he walked to the door.

He was surprised to find Ken down in the flower shop cutting strips of ribbon. He approached the man cautiously unsure of how he would react. It was understandable if Ken was mad or hurt by what had happened.

"Flower shop's closed, Ken." He leaned against the doorway casually.

"So."

"Ken, please put down the scissors and ribbon and look at me."

"It's okay I'm not mad. I knew how you felt about her before I got involved, Ran. I hope the two of you had fun. I guess you don't need me anymore."

"Oh, really?" Ken dropped the ribbon and scissors. "I realize now that I want you to be my lover if you'll have me. I can't promise that my feelings for her will change overnight, but I can promise that my feelings for you will not."

"I love you, Ran, but don't you ever try bringing another person into our bed again, even if it is your adorable sister." Ken smiled as he hugged and kissed him. Ran drew Ken into a kiss. For once in his life he had a love that wasn't wrong or dirty.

* * *

"You know, Youji, you should really settle down." Aya smirked as she watched Youji pretend to sweep the front with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Come on, I'm not that old."

"Yeah, but before you know it you will be and then you won't be able to get anyone." Aya giggled as Youji took a fake swat at her with the broom. "Why don't you go inside, can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yeah, right." She laughed as she went inside to see what Omi was doing. She supposed she should get back to work.

"Aya, where have you been? You and Youji are the same when it comes to working."

"I was helping him."

"I know it doesn't take two people to sweep the front." Omi rolled his eyes at her. Aya smiled at Omi lovingly. Their relationship had really changed. They were friends now and Aya felt she could trust him.

"Hey, Aya, stop daydreaming." Ken teased as Ran and him came into the shop.

"How did your date go?" She asked her brother.

"It was okay. The movie was lame but not as lame as my date."

"Hey." Ken whined as Ran laughed and ruffled his hair. She laughed. With every passing day Ran was becoming more and more like the brother she once knew. Things weren't completely normal between them. Just a week ago they had slipped up and kissed a little too long when Ran had tucked her in, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. She knew now that no matter what happened between them she would always love him and maybe one day they would be normal.

Complete

Thanks for reading. Please share your opinion.


End file.
